Hogwarts and Hetalia
by Yurinnii
Summary: The G8 (and China) have been sent to Hogwarts by their bosses! What will happen when they meet the golden trio, and what shenanigans will they get up to? Will their secret be revealed? NO PAIRINGS.
1. Chapter 1 - The One That Started It All

**A/N: This came to me at three in the morning. The first page was written then, so it might not be the best. This **_**shouldn't **_**be too bad, because I'm a massive potter fan and a massive hetalia fan, but I'm sorry if anyone's OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia. *goes and cries in corner***

Chapter 1

"WE'RE GOING _WHERE_?"

England spat out his tea. France fell off his chair. America stood up, knocking over his chair. Russia gave a creepy smile. China nearly dropped his panda. Germany also stood up, nearly knocking over the table in the process. Japan clutched his stomach, muttering about his 'berry hurting' (must be his mood sensing). Italy was oblivious, and carried on making pasta. Canada, like China, almost dropped Kumajiro, but the difference was with him no one noticed.

"You're going to Hogwarts." Stephen Harper told the G8 (and China).

"Dude, isn't that in like, a mega famous movie?"

"For your information, it was a book before it was a film, and yes, it is. But J. based the story off the school itself. She is one of the only muggles to learn of its existence." England told the excitable nation.

"Who is J. ?"

England hit his head on the table, as did all the bosses and some of the nations.

"Moving on... We're going to cast a spell that will make you all a few years younger, to be able to enter into Hogwarts." Barack Obama addressed the crowd.

"The spell will also boost your magic abilities. All of you have them; it's just that many of you are not able to harness them." Mario Monti said, not quite believing he had just said that out loud.

"In a nutshell, you're going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, we're casting a spell on you all so that you will turn younger and be able to do magic." Vladimir Putin told the nations before packing up his bag. He did not want to be here right now.

"There will be no mentioning the fact that you are countries in public, and you will act as sixteen year olds would. We shall see you all on the first of September at Kings Cross Station. You are dismissed." David Cameron hastily said before turning round to talk to all the other bosses as the countries left. "Is this really a good idea?" He asked.

"It'll get them away from us for a year and hopefully they'll learn something about getting along." Hu Jintao pointed out.

"But couldn't we just send them to a normal school?" Yoshihiko Noda asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Barack Obama laughed.

One month later, the nations were on their way to get supplies for their upcoming trip. The spell had been cast the day before, and they were all dressed in the clothes their bosses had sent them through the post. England, being the only one that knew how to get into Diagon Alley and the only one to have a wand of sorts, was the one to tap the bricks.

The wall rippled apart and formed the gateway to Diagon Alley. All the countries (except England, he knew what was coming) gasped in awe at the colourful shops and the amount of people in cloaks.

"Mr Cameron says that Ger- sorry, Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano should go round together. Alfred, Matthew and I will also be travelling together, as will Yao, Ivan and Francis. Here's a list of where you can get what. Meet back here in two hours." Arthur took charge, handing out sheets of paper.

"Let's go Iggy! We need to buy our magic stuff!" America dashed off, almost forgetting about his brother but remembering at the last second.

"Alfred F. Jones! Get back here this instant!" Arthur dashed off after the two North American nations.

"They are funny, da?"

"Aiyah, they could at least try to be inconspicuous."

"We should be getting supplies, non?" With that, the motely trio walked down the street and into Flourish and Blots.

"We should be going too." Japan pointed out.

"Ja, I agree."

"Can we get pasta afterwards?"

"Nein."

"Oh but Germany-"

"In public its Ludwig, remember?"

"Si!"

They began to walk to Ollivanders, Ludwig trying to shut Feliciano up.

Back with three quarters of the FACE family, Alfred was jumping up and down in the queue for Gringotts, Arthur was trying to shut him up without using magic and Matthew was taking in the architecture of the building. A girl about Matthews 'age' came up to him.

"Excuse me, is that a polar bear?" She asked, pointing at Kumajiro.

"Oui, his name is Kumajiro."

"I never knew you could have polar bears as pets, and I've read a lot of books on pets and they have never once mentioned a polar bear. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Matthew Williams." The Canadian held his hand out for her to shake, which she took.

"'MIONIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Over here Ron!"

A boy with ginger hair and freckles came over, closely followed by a boy with messy black hair and glasses and a girl with straight red hair.

"We've been looking for you everywhere! Why were you talking to thin air?" The ginger boy asked.

"This isn't thin air, Matthew's here!"

The new arrivals all squinted.

"Oh, so there is! I'm terribly sorry!" The boy with the glasses was first to notice Matthew.

"It's alright, it happens a lot."

There was a loud crash, and they all looked over to see Arthur holding Alfred on the floor in a headlock, a broken glass on the floor.

"You bloody git! If only you'd calm down for five seconds we could actually get something done!"

"I better go stop this…" Matthew muttered before making his way over to the two. "Arthur, look at all the fuss you're making."

"Who said that? Oh, it's you Matthew. Your brother and I have gotten you some money out, so we can leave whenever."

"Can I just say goodbye to my new friends?"

Alfred sat up.

"Can I meet them Mattie? Please please please please please?"

"Fine" Matthew sighed before walking back over to where the group was still standing. "I'm sorry about that, my brother…"

"Don't mention it." The girl with red hair answered.

"So Mattie, who are these people?" Alfred came running over, glomping his brother from behind.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Alfred F. Jones, the hero!" Arthur walked over.

"You wanker Alfred! I swear to god if you don't calm down by the time we go to Hogwarts-"

"You're going to Hogwarts?" The boy with black hair asked.

"Sure thing! We'll be in-! What year will be in Artie?"

"Sixth year, I thought that even you'd know that. I'm Arthur Kirkland by the way." He addressed the whole group now.

"Ron Weasley and this is my sister Ginny." The boy with ginger hair told them, motioning to the girl with red hair.

"I can introduce myself Ron!" she shouted.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione told the ones that didn't know.

"I'm Harry Potter." The boy with glasses told them. Their response was not what he'd expected. Instead of asking for his autograph, they just smiled and shook his hand. Well, the one with large eyebrows did. The other just talked on and on in a never ending noise. Matthew just smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, but we need to get supplies and as you can see, that takes a while with Alfred here." Arthur told them

"Goodbye." Matthew told them before following the other two, who had already dashed off.

"Do you think they're the transfer students?" Harry asked after they'd left.

"I do, but there are nine students coming, and they were only three"

"THERE ARE NINE!" The other three shouted.

Hermione nodded.

"And they're all from different countries. They're all in our year. That's what I heard anyway."

"Who did you hear this from?" Ron asked her.

"Dumbledore." Hermione smirked.

**Hory Sheet. This is a long chapter (for me anyway). Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated! I' hoping to get the next chapter out soon, no promises though!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Train Ride

**A/N: Mein Gott, I cannot believe how much love this story has gotten. I never expected this many people to review, follow and favourite this. Thank you all so much! You get internet cookies.**

**Nothing much happens in this chapter. In a nutshell: They get the train and are sorted. Nothing really to help the plot, although there is one thing…**

**Oh yeah, last chapter for some reason it deleted the name of the author of Harry Potter (I think you all know who that is). It said J. but it was meant to say J. K. Rowling. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Harry Potter. *goes to Tamaki corner*.**

Chapter 2

They made a motely group, nine teenagers and nine of the most famous politicians in the world; walking calmly through kings cross station like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. Everyone was wondering why they were there. And who were those kids anyway, their children? Where were the bodyguards?

They reached the divider between platforms nine and ten. The teenagers shuffled about awkwardly with their trollies, wondering what was going to happen next. Except for one, he seemed very calm about the situation.

"Arthur, show them what to do." PM David Cameron had better things to do than wave off a group of teenagers. Said person ran towards the barrier. Everyone winced as he hit the bricks, expecting him to crash. But what they didn't expect was Arthur to go disappear.

"Alfred, go next."

The American ran towards the barrier, wondering why he was doing this. When he ran straight through, onto a platform where a scarlet steam engine and Arthur were waiting, he knew he was either on drugs or this was all very real.

One by one, the nations and their bosses went through the gate to platform nine and three quarters. Arthur checked his watch.

"Shouldn't we be getting on the train now sir?"

David Cameron also checked his watch.

"You're right Arthur."

"Everyone, bags and bodies on the train. Have a safe trip, don't blow things up, and please, for the love of vodka, get along. We'll be off now." With that, Vladimir Putin strode back through the barrier, the other leaders following behind.

"Bloody hell, is that David Cameron?" Ron wondered aloud. He had been loading his bags onto the Hogwarts express with Harry, but had spotted the nine new students coming through with very famous politicians. Ron may be a wizard, but he liked to keep up with muggle politics. It was a habit inherited from his father.

Harry looked over to where Ron was looking at. He saw David Cameron, the prime minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, ruffling the hair of the boy from the other day before walking back through the barrier.

"I think it was." Harry replied.

The Hogwarts express tooted its horn. As Harry and Ron looked out of the window of their compartment, they saw a very strange sight. Many men (and the occasional woman) were waving from the platform. What was weird about these people was they all looked to be from different countries, many were wearing suits, one was playing the piano and they were shouting weird things.

"AUF WEIDERSEHEN WEST!" One of them shouted. He had white hair, red eyes and a little yellow bird nesting in his hair.

"WE WON'T GO DRINKING UNTIL YOU GET BACK ALFRED!" A man with spiky blond hair yelled from where he stood with four other blonds.

"IT WON'T BE THE SAME WITHOUT YOU FRANCIS!" A man with brown hair and green eyes shouted from next to the man with red eyes who had shouted earlier.

"BYE JERK ENG- I MEAN ARTHUR!" a little boy who only looked about twelve spoke up from two of the blonds near the one with spiky hair.

"BIG BROTHER, I WILL BE ON THE NEXT TRAIN UP TO FIND YOU AND MARRY YOU!" a blonde woman snarled. Harry thought the only thing keeping her on the platform was the other blonde woman and the man with long brown hair holding her back. Ron did not want to be those people holding her back; she looked scary.

"BE SAFE FRATELLO! AH - TOMATO BASTARD LET ME GO! CHIGI!" An Italian (the accent gave it away) yelled. The 'tomato bastard' was the green eyed man from before, who had just hugged the Italian from behind.

"I'LL MISS YOUR BREASTS YAO!" An Asian man yelled from his place with a lot of other Asian people. "AND MAGIC ORIGINATED IN KOREA, DA-ZE!" he added as an afterthought.

"ENJOY YOUR TIME AT MAGIC SCHOOL KIKU!" a man with a mask shouted from where he was wrestling with a man with a cat on his head.

The two wizards could only assume these people were here to see the new students off. The man at the piano (he had brown hair, glasses and a mole on his face) played a sad, sweet song as the train left Kings Cross station.

"That was weird." Harry stated as Hermione joined them in the compartment.

"Do you think that those people were seeing off the new kids?" Ron asked.

"We can only assume." Hermione told the two teens "But I think yes."

There was shouting coming from down the corridor. When it didn't stop, the three began worry. Ginny, Neville and Luna joined them in the compartment after a while.

"Have any of you seen the new students yet?" Harry wondered.

"They're in the compartment next door." Neville muttered.

"There's something strange about those students…" Ginny mused.

"They're countries." Luna stated. The other members of the compartment just brushed it off as one of her mad ravings. This was no different to the ones about Wrackspurts.

"We should go patrol the carriages now Ron." Hermione stood up, grabbing his hand.

"Awwww Hermione!" Ron protested as said person dragged him out of the compartment.

"Want to spy on the new kids Harry?" Ginny asked.

"There's nothing better to do." Harry stated and the two left. Poor Neville was left alone with Luna and an awkward atmosphere.

Harry flung the invisibility cloak over him and Ginny. The pair peeped through the glass door between compartments. Inside the one next door were nine teenagers, all looking about sixteen years old. Harry recognised the boy with the large eyebrows and the one with glasses and a cowlick from Gringotts, but the other six were a mystery.

One was tall and wearing a scarf. His violet eyes glinted and his mouth was permanently turned up in a childish, yet incredibly disturbing smile. The boy next to him had long, black hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were brown and he looked Asian. He looked scared about his current place next to the boy with the scarf.

Next to the first Asian was another Asian. He also had brown eyes, however his were a different shade and duller than the firsts. His black hair was chopped short. On his right was a childish looking boy. Harry and Ginny had no idea what colour his eyes were; they were closed. His auburn hair had a strange curl coming out of the left side. He had his arms round a tall boy with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes.

On the other side of the compartment were three other boys. Two, Harry recognised from Gringotts. Closest to the door was the boy with blond hair, blue eyes and glasses. His hair had a cowlick rebelliously sticking up. There was a space between him and the other boy from Gringotts, the one with green eyes and freakishly large eyebrows. Next to him, (Arthur his name was?) was a boy with blue eyes and chin length blond hair. He was trying and failing to kiss the green eyed boy, who was pushing him off.

There was silence for five seconds. Then all hell broke loose.

Arthur stood up and would have hit the other boy if it wasn't for the boy with glasses holding him back. Harry and Ginny could hear the shouts through the glass compartment door.

"FRANCE YOU WANKER, DON'T HIT ON ME!" Eyebrows screamed.

"I know you secretly like it Angleterre." The long haired blond replied. A minor scuffle broke out between the two.

"YOU WANT TO RESTART THE COLD WAR, COMMIE BASTARD?" The boy with glasses shouted.

"Da, I would like that very much America." Scarf boy said with a dark aura.

"Aiyah, these western nations are so immature, right Japan?" Ponytail Asian asked the other Asian.

"Hai China, I agree." The other Asian answered.

"Can we have pasta Germany?" The boy with the curl begged to his blond haired friend.

"Nein Italy, we can't." The teen sounded exasperated.

"Anyone else getting that weird feeling we're being watched?" The one dubbed 'France' said. Harry and Ginny froze.

"No dude, that's just Mattie!" Glasses guy proclaimed.

"Who?" Everyone chorused.

"Canada!" Everyone still had confused looks on their faces.

"Sorry old chap, I didn't see you there." Arthur (?) said after a while.

"Mon petit, I'm sorry for forgetting about you!" The long haired blond begged.

"It's alright papa." A voice said. When Harry and Ginny looked closely, they saw there was the other blond from Gringotts sitting with his polar bear in his lap. It was at that point the two decided they had seen enough and returned to their compartment.

"That was weird." Harry stated as he slumped into his seat.

"They kept calling each other by country names. How strange is that?" Ginny told the other two.

"They're countries." Luna persisted. The other three gave her a strange look before returning to their conversation.

After a while, Ron and Hermione returned from patrolling the corridors. The sweet trolley had already been, and Harry had bought some Chocolate Frogs.

"That was eventful." Ron said, taking a Chocolate Frog from Harry.

"We had to tell the new transfer students off for fighting and making too much noise _ten times_!"

"I'm not surprised." Harry and Ginny said in unison. They then proceeded to recount the story of them spying on the students in the corridor next door.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry!" Hermione said.

"It was Ginny's idea!" Harry protested.

A voice echoed throughout the train, telling the passengers that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Harry struggled to get his robes on in time.

They left the train as they continued their conversation from before: Quidditch. Hermione and Neville tried (and failed) to join in, and Luna just carried on reading her copy of '_the Quibbler_'.

"Fi'st years 'nd transfer students!" Hagrid's cry resounded throughout the station. Harry noticed that none of the new sixth years looked nervous. Most were indifferent, some looked happy and the boy with large eyebrows looked calm. Harry lost sight of them as he made his way to the carriages that would take him to Hogwarts.

Back with the nations, they were busy scaring all the first years with their 'different' personalities. Arthur and Francis were having a glaring match, Ivan and Alfred were threatening to re-start the cold war, Feliciano was way to hyper for his own good, Yao was talking about 'shinatty-chan' way too animatedly for a sixteen year old and Ludwig and Kiku were left to pick up the pieces.

"Four to a boat!" The giant yelled. "Except if yer a transfer, in which case two or three to a boat."

Ivan stuck to his 'Yao Yao', the North American brothers were in a boat, the axis all somehow managed to get in a boat and that meant Arthur was stuck with Francis. Needless to say, they nearly fell in the lake.

They soon arrived at the castle, and Professor McGonagall gave them the entrance speech that she gave every year. She stalked out and they were left alone in the room.

"Hey Iggy, I wonder what house I'll be in!" Alfred yelled.

"Hopefully not in the same house as me." Arthur shot back.

Alfred would have said something back if at that moment the ghosts hadn't come gliding through the walls.

"AHHHH! GHOSTS!" Alfred screamed. He ran and hid behind Arthur, generating a few laughs from the first years present.

"Alfred, the ghosts won't hurt you. Insolent git."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Arthur sighed.

"Alright then!" Alfred immediately went back to his normal, cheerful self.

Professor McGonagall came back and told the transfers to go through in single file. As they were led through into the great hall, they gasped in awe of the ceiling.

"This year, we have nine transfer students. They will be joining sixth year, and all hail from different countries. Please be respectful." Dumbledore addressed the crowd. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the stool. It opened it's 'mouth' and began to sing.

After it was done, everyone clapped. The stern professor opened a scroll and read out the first name on the list.

"Bielschmidt, Ludwig."

The stoic German made his way up to the hat. He sat on the stool and put the hat on his head.

"Hmm, a country eh? Never seen one of those before. Don't fret Germany, your secrets safe. But where to put you? Brave, strong willed, I guess it'll have to be… GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left cheered. Ludwig took the hat off and placed it back on the stool before going over to sit with his house.

"Bonnefoy, Francis."

The long haired blond walked up to the hat. He nearly complained about its appearance, but decided not to. He gingerly placed the hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat shouted after a while.

"Braginsky, Ivan."

"SLYTHERIN!

"Kiku, Honda."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kirkland, Arthur."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jones, Alfred F."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Vargas, Feliciano."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Wang, Yao."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Williams, Matthew."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

After that, the first years came in to be sorted. Alfred was wondering when the food was going to arrive. He had only eaten ten hamburgers on the train, so naturally he was starving.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sorting was finally finished and the food appeared. Alfred was just about to tuck in when a sudden realisation came to him.

"THIS IS BRITISH FOOD!" he yelled, gaining a few strange looks from those around him. Harry looked around the great hall to see that all the transfers (bar the British Gryffindor) were only picking at their food, not really wanting to eat it. Finally, the German that was sitting a few seats down from him picked up a sausage and ate it. Deciding it was edible, he began to eat more. With this revelation, all the new students ate the food.

After they had all eaten their fill, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food vanished.

"I have a few reminders for the beginning of the new school year. Mr Argus Filch would like to remind you all that Fanged Frisbees…" All the transfers zoned out. Matthew noticed there was a very nice brick on the wall. Arthur and Francis were having a staring contest from across the room. Ivan was fiddling with his scarf. "And with that, I bid you goodnight!" Dumbledore finished with a smile.

Everyone stood up and headed off to the dorms. Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way to Gryffindor tower when they were interrupted by a tap on Harrys shoulder.

"Excuse me, but could you please lead us to the Gryffindor dorms? We're a bit lost you see." The British boy now identified as Arthur Kirkland asked.

"That's alright, just follow us." Hermione told them. She noticed the other two Gryffindor transfers behind him. They carried on their way up the many stairs.

They arrived at the portrait hole.

"Hippogriffs." Harry told the portrait. It swung open. The common room was as homely as ever, the fire roaring in the fireplace, the chairs looking comfy.

"The new transfer students will be sharing with the current Gryffindor sixth year boys." The voice of the bossy prefect boomed across the room. Harry and Ron turned to face the three.

"You're with us then."

"Awesome!" The American one said (read shouted).

They were led up the stairs and into their dorm. There were three beds that had definitely not been there last year. They had the new student's luggage on them. One bed had a cat, one had an owl, the other just suitcases.

"Free!" Alfred ran and picked up the cat, snuggling it into his chest.

"Free?" Ron queried.

"Because freedom!"

"That's not a proper answer…"

"Hello Pangaea." Arthur crooned to the owl, which he had let out of the cage. He saw their strange expressions. "It's a shared owl. All the transfers share her. It was Kiku's idea."

"But why Pangaea?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." The British boy told him before sitting down and writing a letter.

"I'm beat! Night guys!" With that, the American teen flopped on his bed. He was asleep within seconds.

"God only know how he can do that…" Arthur muttered, scribbling franticly.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves properly. I am Ludwig Bielschmidt." Ludwig said. He had an incredibly thick German accent.

"The American idiot over there is Alfred Jones." Alfred mumbled "F!" in his sleep. "And I'm Arthur Kirkland. I do believe we met at Gringotts the other day." Arthur introduced himself, still writing the letter.

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"I think Alfred has the right idea." Ludwig said to Arthur. "I need to get up early to train. Guten Nacht*." He changed into his pyjamas and got into his four poster bed.

"There, finished. I'll just send that." Harry got a glimpse of the envelope. It read 'PM David Cameron'. "I'm going to go to bed too. Night night!" Arthur did the same as Ludwig.

"I have a feeling this year is going to be different." Ron told Harry as they repeated the actions of their new roommates. As Harry drifted off to sleep, he thought that there was something different about these new students. And he was determined to find out what.

**A/N: That took a while to type up. A few reminders. Flames will be given to Roy Mustang to torch people with. I've had a request for no pairings, so it shall be that way. No Yaoi, Yuri or any pairings at all. The next chapter might take a while, I've got exams coming up (boo, hiss). **

**Guten Nacht is good night in German (pretty self-explanatory)**

**See you next time I stop procrastinating and actually do something! Remember to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Howler

**A/N: I'm back! This might be the last update for a while. I'm going back to school tomorrow and, as I've said before, exams are coming up. I'm not really proud of this chapter, but it'll do.**

**To answer some questions (my email fucked up):**

**Akumu Lee Crimson – France is in Slytherin for two reasons. A) I think he would make a good Slytherin and B) to make it pretty much even. Nine divided by four will never be even without decimal points. This way, it's two two two and three.**

**Xiao mu dan – according to Wikipedia, the G8 consists of Canada, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, the UK and the USA. I included China because I didn't want to leave him out, but he hasn't been in it much yet, I will have to include him more often. Also, this is just where I imagine them to be.**

**And thanks to Dreiks for correcting my crappy German! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia and Harry Potter, I would live in a mansion and be super famous. Which I am not. So therefore I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter, although it would be nice. **

Chapter 3

Harry awoke the next morning to shouts. He sat up and opened his eyes. The scene before him was one of destruction. Arthur was in the process of strangling Alfred. There were possessions strewn about the room, Free the cat was currently perched atop Alfred's head and was swatting his paws at the British teen. The noise had also woken the other occupants of the room.

"Wasshappenin?" Ron slurred.

"YOU IMBECILE ALFRED! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU FORGOT TO MENTION THIS EARLIER!"

"Maybe this isn't the best time to mention the others…"

"What about the others?"

"They kinda don't know any spells either…"

With that revelation, Arthur hit his head on the table. Many times. After he had calmed down (which took ten minutes) he took a deep breath.

"Let's go down to breakfast." Arthur said through his teeth.

"Where's Ludwig?" Harry had noticed the stoic German's absence whilst the argument had been going on.

"He went to train by the lake with Feliciano and Kiku. He likes to keep in shape. It's a ritual that's been going on since… the war…" Alfred said, his sentence fading towards the end.

"What war?" Harry asked.

"Hey, did Iggy say breakfast? Let's go!" With that, he sped out of the room, Arthur trailing behind.

"I think he has the right idea." Ron said happily, pulling his robes over his head.

They made their way down to the great hall. The pair had met Hermione in the common room, so they had filled her in on the events of this morning.

"Fancy not knowing any spells before coming to Hogwarts! I mean, first years don't know any, but sixth years! How did they get in?" Hermione ranted as they entered the great hall.

The golden trio saw the three Gryffindor transfers sitting together, so they went and joined them.

"How was your training Ludwig?" Harry asked, buttering a slice of toast.

"Sehr gut. It was not as long as I would have liked, but some training is better than none. And besides, Feliciano needs it." He replied, glancing over at the bubbly Italian. He was chatting happily with some Hufflepuffs, Matthew seated next to him, being forgotten as always.

The post owls arrived. A small owl landed in front of Harry. He knew it would be from the order. He took the letter and gave the owl a bit of toast. After accepting the gift, the owl flew off.

Arthur stared at the red letter in front of him, not quite believing what he was seeing. No one else could either. Alfred and Ludwig didn't seem to know what it was, but Arthur knew.

"That's a Howler." He muttered. Then it hit him.

"THAT'S A HOWLER!" he yelled, motioning for the other transfers to follow him as he dashed down the aisle.

"How did he manage to get a howler on the first day? Lessons haven't even started yet." Ron said with his mouth full of food. Harry hoped for their sakes they were fast runners.

They didn't get very far. Arthur wasn't even out the door when the howler began to talk.

"KESESESE! WEST, IT IS ME, YOUR AWESOME BRUDER PRUSSIA! MEIN AWESOME DRINKING PARTNER SCOTLAND SAID THESE THINGS WERE AN AWESOME WAY TO SEND A VOICE MESSAGE! AND WE CAN CALL EACH OTHER OUR AWESOME COUNTRY NAMES, BECAUSE YOU'D ALL BE IN PRIVATE!" A man with a German accent said.

"BROTHER RUSSIA, IT'S ME! I WILL BE SEEING YOU SOON, SO YOU CAN MARRY ME! MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME…" another voice, this time a woman's with a Russian accent, said. Everyone in the great hall shuddered. Ivan, the tall scary Russian that wasn't afraid of anything, visibly paled and hid under the Slytherin table.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM BELARUS!" someone shouted in the background. There were sounds of gunshots, a small scuffle and knives being thrown.

"HOLA, ITS ME, SPAIN! I JUST WANTED TO WISH YOU ALL GOOD LUCK! OH FRANCE, PRUSSIA AND I WILL BE UP SOON TO SEE YOU!" a man with a Spanish accent's voice boomed throughout the castle. There were more background noises, these ones like fireworks going off. "Stop that Hong Kong!" could be heard in the background.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT TOMATO BASTARD; I WANT TO SEND A MESSAGE TO _MIO FRATELLO_!" Another man, this one with an Italian accent, spoke. "VENEZIANO, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID. I DON'T TRUST THIS MAGIC OF ENGLAND'S, SO BE CAREFUL." This message was poignant. There were more shouts in the background. "CHIGI! KOREA, DON'T DO THAT!"

"ANIKI! YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE, DA-ZE!"

"SORRY CHINA, YOU KNOW HOW KOREA CAN BE." A woman's voice spoke this time. There were more gunshots and shouts consisting of, "I will express how angry I am with this piano." "Don't make me hit you with my frying pan Prussia." "I'm not your wife Sweden!" and "I love cats, is there something wrong?"

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" another man yelled. "ALFRED, ALL OF US ARE COMING UP TOMORROW! AND WHAN I SAY ALL OF US, I MEAN ALL OF US! EXCEPT NORGE, HE CANNOT BE TOLD. WE'LL BRING SOME BEER AND THE AWESOME TRIO WILL BE REUNITED- SHIT, ITS NORGE! RUN!" with that, the letter fizzled away. But not before another man could shout, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DENMARK?"

There was silence.

"I'M GOING TO KILL ALLISTOR!" Arthur shouted. Another scuffle broke out between Francis and Arthur for no apparent reason. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Could you please all come with me." The old headmaster walked to his office, the transfers trailing behind. After they had left, the great hall returned to normal, all the students chatting about what had just happened.

"Again with the country names. What is up with that anyway?" Harry wondered.

"Maybe they're nicknames, seeing as they're all from different countries." Ron answered.

"But those people sounded like they were in a meeting, and much older than them too."

"And they said 'because you'll be in private we can use out country names'." Ginny pointed out.

"Weird." They chorused.

~With the nations~

They were all seated on chairs in front of Dumbledore. The professor was seated his behind the desk, and smiled at the students.

"I don't know why you are here. I received a letter approximately two months ago saying we must let nine students into sixth year. It was from the minister for magic. Apparently, it was a request from the muggle prime minister. Do you have anything to say on the matter?" Dumbledore started.

"We were told one day that we would be going to Hogwarts. We had no choice in the matter." Arthur told him, desperately trying not to say anything about them being the personifications of countries.

"And that Howler this morning?"

"My brother Allistor obviously thought it would be very funny to tell all our friends about Howlers, excluding the fact that it would explode and shout its contents to the great hall."

"So your friends… they are coming here tomorrow?"

"Apparently so."

"And there is nothing I can do to stop them."

"Nope! When Den-Matthias gets an idea in his head, nothing can stop him!" Alfred laughed.

"And how many will be visiting?"

"Approximately thirty or so." Ludwig said.

"Alright. You may head off to your normal lessons now."

"A-Thank you!" Feliciano said with a wave as he left the room, Ludwig and Kiku in tow. The other transfers followed behind, talking in hushed voices.

"There's something about those students…" Dumbledore wondered aloud.

The golden trio were sat in DADA, talking about recent events. For example: Dumbledore's decaying hand.

"How do you think he did it?" Hermione asked the other two.

"Maybe he got in a wizard duel and his hand got hit with a spell?"

"I think it has something to do with the ring he was wearing." Harry said. Just then, the three Gryffindor transfers walked in and were immediately bombarded with questions. They ignored them all and sat behind the golden trio.

"'Sup guys?" Alfred asked, with the ever present grin on his face.

"Not much, you?" Ron replied.

"Well, I'm super exited because all our friends are coming up here tomorrow, and Dumbledore gave us permission to show them around the school and they can stay in lessons and meet you all!"

"Alfred you git, don't forget about the meeting in the afternoon!" Arthur hissed to him. Unfortunately, he was too loud.

"What meeting?" Hermione asked. She was becoming suspicious.

The three were saved by Snape, who entered the room with his black robes fanning out behind him.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised any of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced." Snape began to walk around the room, the class having to crane their necks to keep him in view.

"The dark arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible." He stopped behind Alfred's chair. The boy was asleep, snoring gently.

"Am I boring you, Mr Jones?" He asked.

"What?" Alfred said, sitting bolt upright in his chair. He had only woken because Arthur had smacked him on the head with his book, muttering 'sometimes I think he's worse than Heracles'.

"I said, am I boring you Mr Jones?" Snape repeated, getting angrier by the second.

"Not at all! I think your similes are cool! Ya know, that whole comparing the dark arts to a many-headed monster thing. That was totally awesome!"

Snape, and the rest of the class, stared at Alfred in wonder.

"Don't do it again." Snape stated, returning to teaching the class.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"I do it in meetings. They're really boring so sometimes I fall asleep. Iggy always picks on me, so it's a habit I've picked up to piss him off."

Again, everyone stared at him in wonder.

"You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spell. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?" Arthur and Hermione raised their hands. "Mr Kirkland." Everyone knew Snape would refrain from picking Hermione for as long as possible.

"Your opponent has no warning about what kind of spell you are going to use. This gives you a split second advantage. I've used them before, in my pirate days." Arthur clapped his hand across his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Pirate days, Mr Kirkland?"

"Yes… ah, you see…"

"He used to duel wizards in a pirate garb. It was very funny." Ludwig cut in.

"And you were correct; however, it was almost straight out of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6._"

Snape made them divide into pairs and practice non-verbal spells. One would attempt to jinx the other without speaking; the other would attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Alfred immediately paired with Arthur, Ron with Harry and that left Hermione and Ludwig.

"Hermione," Ludwig asked his partner as they were about to start. "Could you tell me the spell to repel jinxes? I don't know any spells."

"I heard about that. Its _protego._"

"Danke."

They spent the lesson practicing. Hermione managed to cast a non-verbal jinx ten minutes into the lesson. Ludwig managed to repel one ten minutes later.

"That's really good Ludwig! Especially seeing as you didn't know how to cast _protego _twenty minutes ago!"

Over on the other side of the room, Alfred and Arthur were having no such luck. Arthur was trying to teach Alfred how to cast a Jelly-Legs jinx and failing. Snape was attracted to the noise the two were making.

"What are you doing?"

"He's trying to teach me how to cast a jinx, seeing as I don't know any!"

"Is this true Mr Kirkland?"

"Yes sir." Arthur muttered.

"You will teach Mr Jones all the spells he will need to know in your spare time." Snape said. "And I will test your ability to do so now." He brought out his wand with a flourish. Arthur did the same. They stood ten meters apart, the rest of the class forming a circle.

A beam of red light shot towards Arthur. It bounced of an invisible shield. A beam of green light flew towards Snape so fast the poor man did not have a chance. His wand flew through the air and landed in Arthur's outstretched hand. The British teen smirked.

The whole class was in awe. Someone began to clap. Soon, the whole class was applauding Arthur. He just gave a small bow and returned to teaching Alfred how to do a Jelly-Legs jinx.

Snape was fuming.

"Class dismissed." He told them. Everyone quickly packed up and ran out of the room as quickly as possible. The three transfers walked to potions with the golden trio.

"That was amazing Arthur!"

"I told you, it's just practice."

"So that's how you beat Antonio's armada!"

Everyone stared at Alfred.

"That was my superior sword fighting skills." Arthur said.

"It was the weather!" a new voice said. Everyone turned to the source. He had slightly curly brown hair, and his green eyes were staring at Arthur. All the transfer's breath caught in their throats.

"Antonio!" They chorused.

The man smiled.

**A/N: A wild Spain appears! Shit happened. Most of what Snape says is from the book Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, which I DO NOT OWN. Those two long speeches? That was from that book. What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out! Same Bat-time, same Bat-channel!**

**Peace out!**

**Yurinnii.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Goddammit

**A/N: I'm back! It's been… six days since the last update. I apologise for the wait! I got braces, had to revise and other stuff kept popping up. This would have been up yesterday, but I had a rowing regatta. I also apologise for how bad this chapter is. I think it gets better nearer the end. I should hopefully update once a week from now on.**

**A huge thank you to all those lovely people who have reviewed, followed and favourited! You are my motivation!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Don't doubt the fuzzy one when he says that I don't own Hetalia and Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, his large eyebrows furrowing.

"I came to see you of course!"

"But you're not meant to be coming until tomorrow!" Ludwig said.

"We all decided to come a day early to surprise you!"

"Oh great, where are the others?"

"Lovi's looking for Feli. That's all I know."

"Come with us to potions. We'll find the others at lunch."

Arthur spun Antonio around and went to lead him to potions. It was then they remembered about the golden trio, who were staring in awe at recent events.

"I forgot about you three. Harry, Ron, Hermione, meet our friend Antonio."

"Hola!"

Harry and Hermione recognised the voice as the Spanish man from the howler, the one dubbed 'Spain'. He was the one from the platform who hugged the Italian.

"Antonio? The same Antonio whose armada you defeated? The Spain from the howler this morning?" Hermione asked.

Arthur swore under his breath. These children were too observant.

"Yup! This is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" Alfred said cheerfully.

They made to walk to potions, but were stopped by a loud crash from behind them. The seven turned round to see a man with spiked up blond hair. He was wearing a long black coat and a tiny hat was perched on his head. He ran towards them, arms outstretched.

"Alfred!" He yelled.

"Matthias!" Alfred yelled, running towards the other man, his arms also outstretched. They met halfway and high-fived.

"Oh great, Matthias is here." Arthur said, sighing. There was the pitter patter of more feet, and four more men all appeared from round the corner. All had blond hair, although ones were more silver. The silver haired one had purplish eyes and a puffin sitting on his shoulder. One of the blonds had a cross barrette keeping his hair back from his dull blue eyes. One had purple eyes and looked very cheerful and the final had piercing blue eyes and glasses. He was very tall.

The one with the cross pin marched up to the one which had high-fived Alfred and began to choke him with his tie.

"Don't. Run. Off." He stated.

"I'm sorry Norge!" The man choked. The golden trio looked at each other. Norge? The Norge which could not be told?

"Hello Arthur, Alfred, Ludwig!" The cheerful one smiled happily.

"I apologise for Matthias' behaviour." Norge said. "Who are your friends Arthur?"

"This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Arthur told his fellow magic trio member.

"I am Lukas Bondevik. This idiot is Matthias Køhler. My brother here is Emil."

"I'm not your brother!" The one named Emil shouted.

"DNA doesn't lie."

"'M Berwald. Th's 'm wife, T'no." The tall scary one said.

"I'm not your wife!" Tino told Berwald.

"We_ really_ need to go to potions now." Hermione stressed.

"You're right. You six, come with us." Ludwig took command. The twelve ran down the corridors of Hogwarts to the dungeons. They would have made it on time if they hadn't had crashed into a group of people. When everyone had recovered, they saw it was the two Asian Ravenclaws, two men and two women.

Everyone dusted themselves off.

"Sorry about that Yao, Kiku. We were just going to potions."

"Aiyah..." Yao muttered, rubbing his head.

"Apologies Arthur-San. We were heading to herbology when we found our siblings. They forced us to take them with us." Kiku glared at one of the men. He had dark hair, a curl with a smiley face (?) sticking out and a smile on his face.

"Don't be mean Kiku." One of the women scolded. She was very pretty with black hair, a curl coming out near the front and a flower residing in said hair.

"Yeah Kiku, don't be mean to your brother!" The man whom had been glared at said with a smile.

"This is Harry, Ron and Hermione!" Alfred introduced the three, who had no idea why these people were randomly appearing in their school, and why all the transfers seemed to know them.

"Im Yong Soo, da-ze!" The smiling man exclaimed. He seemed to have a similar personality to Alfred.

"Mei." The pretty woman said.

"Lan" the other woman said. Her dark hair was tied up.

"Arthit" The final man said. He had dark, sticky up hair and glasses.

"We really must be going now. Take the Nordics and Antonio with you, please!" Arthur begged.

"Gomenasai." Kiku stated before running off, siblings in tow.

"Bye Arthur, Alfred, Ludwig. See you around!" Yao shouted as he was dragged round the corner.

"Quickly!" Ludwig shouted, and they quickly set off again.

The group made it to the dungeons a lot quicker than they would have if Ludwig hasn't have been there. He was a slave driver when he needed to be. The group barged through the door just as Professor Slughorn was starting to explain the potions on all the desks.

"Hello there! I know Harry if course, but you are...?" Harry grimaced at the memory of meeting Slughorn.

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Alfred F. Jones, A.K.A the hero!" Arthur face palmed.

"Ludwig Bielschmidt."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Why are you in muggle clothes?" Professor Slughorn asked the tag along nations.

"They're not students. We're looking after them for the time being." Arthur quickly made up an excuse.

The new arrivals told everyone their names. Slughorn assigned them to sit at the back and do nothing, while the rest of the class brewed up a draught of living death. This was easier said than done.

Half way through, Harry's potion was excelling, Hermione, Arthur and Ludwig not far behind and Ron and Alfred were left in the dust. Suddenly, Ludwig felt a tingling sensation in his lower leg. His face fell.

"Arthur." He whispered to his British companion.

"What?" Arthur looked annoyed that his potion wasn't doing as well as he had expected.

"Gilbert's coming."

"And how do you know that?"

"My Gilbert senses are tingling."

Arthur looked shocked.

"Oh fuc-" he started before the door was flung open.

Stood in the doorway was the albino from platform nine and three quarters. His red eyes

were sparkling with excitement and his white hair was sticking up all over the place. He was striking a pose. Next to him was the French Slytherin, Francis Bonnefoy. His hair was neatly kept as always, but his blue eyes held the same excitement as the albinos.

"I'm here for Antonio." The albino stated calmly. Said person stood up.

"I was getting bored!" He exclaimed.

"Why do you need him? And who are you anyway?" Professor Slughorn asked, anger beginning to show on his large face.

"We need him so we can drink beer and be awesome. That is all I am going to say. Goodbye." With that, the two left, this time with Antonio.

"You're too young to drink beer!" Slughorn shouted feebly.

"Take me with you!" Matthias yelled as he ran out after the Bad Touch Trio.

"We don't want them to get into trouble." Lukas told the teacher calmly before him and the remaining Nordics followed Matthias.

Everyone in the dungeon was left staring at the empty door, not quite knowing what had happened. Except for Arthur, Alfred and Ludwig. They had continued brewing their potions as if this was a normal daily occurrence. Alfred was even laughing as he added ingredients.

"Your friends are weird." Ron told Alfred.

"They're awesome! In the meetings, Lukas chokes Matthias with Matthias' tie, Natalia stalks her brother with knives, Feliks does his 'Poland rule' thing, the Baltics hide under tables, Vash shoots his gun like that crazy Texan off the Simpsons, and Im Yong Soo and I always get along, and last meeting we did Gangnam style on the table..."

"What's Gangnam style?" Ron asked.

"A stupid dance." Arthur interjected.

"It's not stupid!" Alfred objected, slamming his hands on his desk. "I'll show you!" And with that, he produced an iPod from his pocket, put on the Korean song and danced. At least, for about ten seconds before Arthur pulled the iPod away and turned off the music.

The two started arguing.

"Don't dance in class, git!"

"Chill out Iggy! I was just showing them a good time! You need to take a chill pill." Some students sniggered.

"Stop killing the Queen's English!"

"I'm American! I don't need your Queens English!"

"I raised you! You should be happy you even speak English!"

"I don't need you, I never did! Why else do you think the revolutionary war happened?!"

Arthur froze. His green eyes filled with sadness. The Brit sat down, muttered apologies and continued to brew his potion. Harry saw a single tear drop into the cauldron.

Everything quietened down. Slughorn was so shocked he forgot about the purpose of the lesson and dismissed them there and then. Everyone was depressed that they couldn't win the Feliks Felicis. Arthur ran out of the room from the word 'dismissed'. The golden trio, Alfred and Ludwig walked to the great hall for lunch.

"What happened to Arthur?" Hermione asked. She too had noticed his weird behaviour.

"I touched on a subject that's touchy for him. Brings back memories." Alfred's zoned out, reminiscing.

They reached the great hall. What awaited inside was not what they had expected.

All the students were gathered around a fifth table that had magically appeared. Sitting at said table were about thirty men and women. Some the golden trio recognised, such as the albino and Antonio, and the Nordic five. Others they did not. There was a blond haired man with a gun, a chestnut haired man with glasses and a cowlick and a scowling man seated next to Antonio. He had dark brown hair and a curl, much like Feliciano's, but on the opposite side of his head.

Alfred, upon seeing the strangers, ran to the table. Ludwig calmly walked over. They sat down and started conversations with the people next to them. For Alfred, this was Matthew (OMG Canada was noticed) and a woman with blonde hair and rather large… assets. For Ludwig this was the albino and Feliciano. Seeing nothing else to do, the golden trio made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The great hall was full of conversations about the strangers, until Dumbledore quietened them down with a wave of his hand.

"I bet you're all wondering who these people are!" Dumbledore started. "The truth is that I don't know either. But I expect you all to be kind to them, as they will be staying for about a month. They will be sitting in on lessons with the exchange students, as they seem to know them very well." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "But anywho! Enjoy this wonderful opportunity to discover the cultures of different countries!" He sat down and the chatter resumed.

"HARRY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! YOU TOO GINGER AND BOOK WORM!" Alfred shouted. Assuming he meant the golden trio, they walked to the fifth table and to Alfred.

"Katyusha, Natalya, this is Harry, Ron and Hermione." Alfred introduced them to the woman with large assets and another, the scary blond from platform nine and three quarters.

"Hello!" Katyusha said with a smile.

"Have you seen big brother?" Natalya hissed.

"H-he's over t-there." Ron told her, shaking and pointing to down the table where Ivan was sitting with three others who were shaking. With this revelation, Natalya jumped up and ran down the table to her brother.

"Sit guys!" Alfred exclaimed, motioning to the vacant seats across from him. As the trio sat down, Lukas and another man who looked like a stereotypical vampire came up to Alfred.

"Have you seen Arthur?" The vampire asked.

"Not since potions."

"What did you do?" Lukas asked, frowning.

"Just mentioned the revolutionary war and said I never needed him."

"You idiot!" Lukas smacked Alfred on the head before rushing out the great hall, the vampire following closely behind.

"Alfred, you know how Arthur feels about that." Matthew scolded his brother.

"It was stupid of me." Alfred muttered.

"I think you should go apologise." Matthew said.

"I'll do it after lunch."

Suddenly, there was a crash. They looked down the table to see a blond pointing a gun at a man with a mask.

"Don't ever touch her." The blond spat out.

"Bruder-"A small blonde girl started.

"Don't Lilli." The blond told her before returning to his argument.

"Vash, sit down. Now is not the time." The chestnut haired man with glasses said.

"You shut your mouth Roderich!" Vash shouted.

"Bruder stop!" The small blonde girl shouted. This seemed to get across to Vash, as he slowly lowered his gun and sat down.

"This is not over." He muttered.

"I never expected it to be." The other man smirked.

The golden trio stared in shock as everyone at the table continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"Did I just see that?" Harry asked.

"Happens all the time." Alfred said with a mouth full of food.

Luna Lovegood came up to the table. She sat down next to Matthew and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Canada." She said with a smile. Everyone at the table froze. Expressions of shock decorated their faces. Some had food in, or about to be in, their mouths. Even Alfred had stopped eating.

"Merde." Francis said.

**A/N: Oh snap! I feel sorry for Iggy. Is the truth going to be revealed? You'll have to wait and see.**

**I recommend you watch a very potter musical if you haven't already. It's so funny, and I may reference it in later chapters. **

**So yeah… see you next time I update!  
Yurinnii**


	5. Chapter 5 - They're Here To Stay

**A/N: Another week, another chapter! I'm sorry this is so short. But I made it this way so I can have the next few chapters centring on a specific house.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, favourited, and followed! Oh my goodness. It makes me fangirl squeal whenever I get emails about it. Once I was in school. I got a lot of weird looks.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia or Harry Potter, would this be **_**fan**_** fiction? The key word being fan. If you are really that stupid, I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

Chapter 5

Arthur was in one of the toilet cubicles. He'd run here straight after potions, not trusting himself to be able to see Alfred or the others without crying. Now that he was alone, he could do whatever he wanted. So he was crying in a toilet cubicle.

Alfred never needed him. Never did, never would. All his effort was for nothing. He had thought Alfred had loved him as a brother, even now, after the revolutionary war. But apparently it was all just Arthur's misinterpretation. All the memories they had shared, all the times they had spent together, they meant something to Arthur. But not to Alfred.

He sobbed, burying his head in his hands.

"Arthur!"

Said boy looked up, even though he could only see the cubicle wall. He recognised that voice.

"Are you alright?" Norway asked.

"We heard about what happened." Romania told him.

He gave them no reply. He did not feel like talking, just wallowing in his misery and crying.

"We understand if you don't want to talk." Norway said.

They were met with only slight sobs.

"We're going to go now, okay? If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us." Romania tried to comfort his British friend.

Arthur heard the footsteps leave the room. Good. Now he could go back to crying.

Back with the nations in the great hall, they had all fallen silent after Luna's little outburst. The rest of the great hall, noticing the silence, had also stopped talking.

"Merde." Francis said.

Everyone was in different stages of shock. Some weren't showing emotion, but then again they didn't do that in the first place. Some had gaping mouths. Some looked only mildly surprised, but were dying on the inside.

Italy Romano was sat there, thinking. 'This is the awkwardest fucking silence ever.' He thought. They needed a distraction from everyone staring, fast!

Looking back, there were many things he could have done. But his mind went blank, and this was the only thing he could think of.

He stood up. All eyes were on him, nation or human.

"Buono tomato, buono tomato, buono buono ooh tomato! Give 'em when red but pick them when green? Tomato tomato, hmm." He began to sing, his voice ringing throughout the great hall. "In pasta, there's gotta be tomatoes and in pizza there's gotta be tomatoes. It's a red Tesoro, I love tomatoes! Buut… Wurst and potatoes are evil. My little bro ate 'em and he's turning into a muscle head. A Neapolitan eating Japanese cooking, ya jerk! Aahh! It's Francis!" With this line, he nearly jumped into Antonio's arms, just noticing that Francis was opposite him. "Protect me from that son-of-a-bitch! Don't leave me all alone, ya jerk…" He carried on singing, modifying the song whenever country names popped up. When he was finished, he realised what the fruk he had just done. He flushed tomato red and sat back down, muttering "Stop staring at me, fucking English bastards with their fucking English magic…"

Antonio patted him on the back, saying something that sounded a lot like "Fusososo~"

It was Gilbert that started the clapping. Francis joined in, followed quickly by Antonio. Then Alfred, Matthias, and soon the whole great hall had erupted in applause. Some wolf whistles could be heard. During the confusion, Ludwig managed to whisper to Luna "Meet us at the room of requirement in one hour." She nodded before scurrying back to the Ravenclaw table.

Dumbledore calmed the students down by making it rain from the ceiling.

"That's enough of that. It was an amazing performance by, Mr…?"

"Lovino Vargas." Romano said, looking at the ground.

"Mr Lovino Vargas. Music is the best form of magic." Dumbledore pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Now, get back to eating. We can have him perform again tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Lovino yelled before being quietened down by Antonio shoving a tomato in his mouth. Everyone went back to eating the food the house elves had made. The nations had been reluctant to try it at first, but after seeing others eat it, they tried it and found it was actually quite nice. It was just the personifications cooking that could cause mass hospitalisation.

One hour later, all the nations were stood in front of the room of requirement, waiting for Luna and Arthur. He was the only one that could actually get them into the room.

Luna arrived.

"Where's Iggy?" Alfred asked.

"Probably still in the bathroom, crying his eyes out." Lukas said, his blue eyes glaring at the American.

"I'll go see if I can get him to come out…" Alfred said dejectedly, dragging his feet off to the bathroom.

He entered, trying not to make much noise. He could hear sniffles coming from one of the cubicles.

"Hey Artie, it's me."

No reply.

"I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. It was stupid of me."

Again, no reply.

"I didn't mean it I just got caught up in the argument, as ya do."

Arthur unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

"Do you really mean it?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"I really mean it." Alfred said sincerely.

Arthur walked out of the cubicle. His green eyes were red from crying and he sniffed now and then.

"You look like shit."

Arthur lightly punched him.

"You bloody wanker."

Most of the countries were impatiently waiting for the pair to get back. They were getting stares from the students who all thought that this was a normal seventh floor corridor.

"Arthur, open the door!" A group of them yelled as soon as they saw him.

Arthur began to pace up and down in front of a section of the wall, thinking "_I need a place where we can hold meetings, I need a place where we can hold meetings…_" After doing this three times, he opened his eyes. Sure enough, a door had appeared where there had previously been a bare stretch of wall.

Arthur opened the door to reveal an exact replica of the world meeting hall in America.

"This is so cool!"

"It's almost as awesome as me!"

"I love magic sometimes, I really do..."

They all took their respective seats, leaving Luna smiling dreamily at the front with Germany.

"Listen up! I don't know how much this girl knows, but that's what we're here to find out. This is a matter that concerns us all!" Germany shouted, gaining the attention of all the countries.

"Oh, I know you're countries." Luna said, beginning to walk around the table. "You're England and you're France." She tapped said nations on the head as she said their names. "America, Russia, Lithuania, Poland, Prussia, Spain, South Italy, North Italy, Japan-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Germany yelled. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "We get the point. The question is, how did you find out?"

"It's easy enough. You're all stereotypical people from your country. You all act a certain way and sometimes accidentally refer to each other by country names. Sometimes you appear in history books as very important people. It was just a matter of deduction."

Every single nation was left in awe of this girl's speech.

"Right… that's enough. As long as you don't tell anyone, you can go."

"Thank you Germany." She smiled and left the room of requirement.

"Now, on with the meeting! We shall discuss the effects and solutions of global warming! Any ideas?" Germany commanded. Americas hand shot up into the air. Germany sighed. "… Yes America?"

"I think we should genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the earth! His name will be super hero globaman!"

"I agree with America."

"GOD DAMMIT JAPAN GET YOUR OWN FREAKIN' OPINION!" Switzerland shouted. He could sense when Japan was agreeing with America from a mile away.

"That's an incredibly stupid idea America, even for you." England stated, sipping his tea. He was back to his normal self.

"Hey!"

"Don't start this again Amerique."

After working (Who am I kidding, they did absolutely nothing) for another hour, the countries which were students realised they had lessons. Germany split the remaining nations into four.

The Asians, Greece, Turkey and Egypt would go with Yao and Kiku. The Baltics, Poland, Ukraine, Belarus and the Bad Touch Trio would go with Ivan and Francis. Hungary, Austria, Romano, Romania, Switzerland and Liechtenstein would go with Feliciano and Matthew and the Nordics, Seychelles and Sealand would go with Ludwig, Alfred and Arthur (they got the leftovers).

The four groups all headed off in different directions. There was one lesson left until the end of school. And then another month after that.

"Jesus Christ on a bike, we're screwed!" Arthur shouted to the air.

"It's not that bad." Lukas tried to comfort his friend. "You've got me to rein them in as well."

"I know that." Arthur sighed. "But what about the other nations?"

"You're right. They're going to get arrested by the ministry for magic."

**A/N: This is only four pages. WTH. I normally write loads more than this! But I did have to write it in the space of an hour. **

**Well, I'm glad that Luna can keep a secret. Or can she… Of course she can. She's LUNA LOVEGOOD. **

**No flames please. **

**The next few chapters will be:**

**Lesson with Slytherins (Finally some Draco Malfoy)**

**Lesson with Hufflepuffs**

**Lesson with Ravenclaws**

**Lesson with Gryffindors**

**See you guys next week! (Or earlier if I'm really nice.)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Slytherin Lesson

**A/N: A new chapter, whoop whoop! I'm so awesome, updating on time even though I've had a busy weekend. I felt it my duty to all of those who have followed, favourited and reviewed! OMFG there are so many of them! I give ye thanks.**

**This chapter is the lesson with the Slytherins. And guess what? Most of it is from Draco Malfoy's point of view! I couldn't not include him in this fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: axis powers or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners. I wish I could though, that would be super awesome…**

Chapter 6 – lesson with the Slytherins

Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Poland, France, Prussia and Spain walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. They easily parted the crowd, what with Russia and Belarus scaring the hell out of everyone.

Russia was flanked by Ukraine on his left side and Belarus (Who was clinging onto his arm for dear life) on his right. Then came the Baltics and Poland, all lined up in a row. They (with the exception of Poland) kept casting anxious glances at the other students, as if they would suddenly turn into Russia and murder them. Poland's consistent chatter fell on deaf ears.

And finally, the Bad Touch Trio. Their walk was casual, laid back. France winked seductively at the female students, who swooned. Spain smiled his cheerful, oblivious smile at everyone. Prussia lapped up the attention, adding it to his already large ego.

They arrived at the Slytherin's history of magic class. Prussia demanded he went in first, and he did so with style. That is, if style is flinging open the door, announcing that awesome is here and seizing the three desks at the back as his own. Russia's entry was less loud; he walked in, asked if everyone would become one with Mother Russia and sitting down. The Baltics trotted in and sat down nearby, leaving two seats for Russia's sisters.

Draco Malfoy had noticed the new arrivals. Who couldn't, they had declared their presence to the whole class. And what made it worse was they were wearing muggle clothes! In Hogwarts! Why Dumbledore had let a group of filthy muggles in, God only knows. It was a sign that the old fool was going senile, and another reason that he should carry out his orders.

Even when Professor Binns floated in and started the lesson the new students didn't shut up. Quite the opposite, in fact. They carried on talking like there was no tomorrow. Their constant chatter was starting to get on Draco's nerves. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He was a death eater! He didn't have to put up with this!

"Will you please be quiet?" He hissed to the nearest one, a woman with blond hair and incredibly large tracts of land. Said woman burst into tears.

"Do not make my sister cry, da? Or I will make you feel lots of pain." The tall Russian said a smile on his face. There was something about that smile that made Draco shiver. But he wasn't going to back down. He wasn't a servant of Lord Voldemort for nothing.

"You and your friends are making too much noise. I can't concentrate on what Professor Binns is saying. Some of us actually want to learn." Draco retorted. A purple aura began to form around the boy.

"Silly, silly child. You do not want to be saying those things to me."

"Mr I-Ivan! P-please stop!" a timid looking brunette tried to calm him down.

"W-we are in a c-classroom s-sir." A blond with glasses pointed out.

"This is not of your concern Toris, Eduard. I am simply teaching silly child a lesson." Toris looked like he was going to faint. Draco was beginning to get worried.

"Hey! You, like, don't say those things to Toris!" the blond that was set next to Toris said. That boy was either very brave or very stupid.

"I was simply telling Toris to stop, da?"

"Are you bothering big brother? Because if you are…" A scary blond woman hissed, brandishing a knife. Now Draco was seriously scared.

"Natalya, Feliks was simply expressing concern for Toris! Please don't use your knife!" The crying blond said with tears in her eyes.

"Miss K-Katyusha is r-right. Feliks w-was trying to h-help." A brown haired boy of about fifteen stuttered.

"… Alright. But this is the last time Feliks."

"Suurre girl, whatever you say." Feliks said, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"That is it!" Natalya announced, standing up. The class turned to look.

"N-Natalya p-please stop!" Ivan said to his sister. Ivan was stuttering. Ivan. Draco was terrified of this woman.

"This has gotten out of hand! All I asked was for what's-her-name to shut up!" Malfoy shouted.

"Could I please ask you all to be quiet so I can continue with the lesson?" Professor Binns droned before carrying on as normal. Natalya reluctantly sat down. There was a quiet 'Kesesese' in the background. Draco turned round to see the albino chuckling with his friends. After he had gotten over his laughing fit, he returned to gossiping with Francis, the flirty Frenchman, and his Spanish friend.

"Are you alright Draco? You look really angry." Pansy enquired.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." He replied, not taking his eyes off the albino. Eventually, the albino noticed he was being watched. Red eyes locked on to Draco's blue. The man raised an eyebrow and threw a note at him.

'Am I just that awesome you can't keep your eyes off me?' He turned back to the albino. He was keseseing again. Draco shook his head.

"I am awesome!" The man mouthed. Draco replied with a 'no'.

'Awesome!'

'No.'

"Awesome!'

'No.'

Francis tapped the man on the shoulder and whispered something to him. This time it was the albinos turn to shake his head.

"Mr Malfoy?"

Draco was shocked back to the real world.

"Can you repeat the question sir?"

"What role did wizards play in the war of the Austrian succession?" The albino's eyes lit up.

"Erm… they…" Draco stumbled, trying to find the answer he didn't know.

"They helped in the battles for the awesome side of Prussia!" Everyone turned to see the albino standing up. "They used awesome spells and beat the baby girl man boy side of the Hapsburg Monarchy and Great Britain!"

Everyone looked at him in awe. Especially Draco. He couldn't believe something so educated had come from that man's mouth.

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Bielschmidt. Gilbert Bielschmidt." He flashed a cocky grin.

"Thank you, Mr Bielschmidt." Professor Binns went back to teaching his lesson.

Draco Malfoy was thoroughly confused. That man, who he had been arguing with not two minutes ago about him being awesome, had said the correct answer to a question he was pretty sure no one in the class knew the answer to. These new students were very interesting.

"Did you see me then?"

"Si amigo, we saw you."

"We also knew the answer. We were there after all."

What did they mean by that? They couldn't possibly mean that they were _actually in_ the war of the Austrian succession. No. They must have meant they were there when Gilbert answered the question.

"I totally kicked that stupid Austria's ass!"

Austria? There was a country Austria, but not a person. Those must have been some very weird parents to name their child Austria.

"Not in the classroom, mon ami. No one can find out we are actually nations."

_Actually nations?_ What on earth did Francis mean by that? It's physically impossible for people to be nations. It can't happen. They must be absolute nutcases.

After history of magic had finished, Draco went up to the new students. He thought that they would make a valuable addition to his group. Strong, powerful, not to mention scary, they could be of some use to him.

"Hello. I am _Draco Malfoy_." He emphasised his name.

"The awesome Gilbert Bielschmidt and my almost as awesome friends Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." The albino replied, his eyes cold. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join my little group. You see, we are at the elite of Hogwarts, and I think you and your friends would fit right in." Gilbert looked deep in thought. "There is just one thing you need to be to get in."

"And what would that be, amigo?" Antonio asked.

"Are you all purebloods?"

"I don't think I understand."

"A pureblood," Draco sighed. "is someone who comes from an all wizard family. Their parents were both wizards, their grandparents were all wizards and so on. And judging from your reaction, I assume you are nothing but filthy mudbloods." He turned to leave. "It's a shame really. You would have fit right in."

He was stopped by being slammed up against the wall.

"Listen kid. You have some seriously messed up morals. It's not right to judge someone because their parents are not wizards. It's un-awesome." Gilbert's red eyes were narrowed and he looked seriously pissed. "I have the sudden urge to beat you to a pulp."

"Gilbert is right. It's wrong to be so prejudiced against people." Antonio said.

"As much as I agree with my friends, I don't think we should beat him up just yet. We should see if he changes his ways, non?"

Gilbert's grip on Draco's neck loosened.

"This is your last chance. If we hear you saying things like that ever again, you will meet the full wrath of the Bad Touch Trio." He let go and Draco slumped to the floor. The trio turned on their heels and made their way to the great hall.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco shouted as they walked off into the distance.

"Don't count on it." Gilbert replied, flashing a smile.

**A/N: All right! I did it! Isn't that great! I just had to include 'my father will hear about this' in this chapter. It was almost impossible not to. **

**Remember to R&R! It motivates me and gets me off my sorry ass!**

**Next week on Hogwarts and Hetalia: Lesson with the Hufflepuffs!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Hufflepuff Lesson

**A/N: Bonjour from north east England!**

**Because I love you all, I'm updating two days early! This has what, 65 followers? Holy Roman Empire, that's more than I ever thought I'd get!**

**Also, I have NO IDEA how to write Romania, so he will probably be OOC.**

**Disclaimer brought to you by GiffGaff, the mobile network, run by you: Yurinnii does not own Hetalia, Harry Potter or GiffGaff, the mobile network run by you.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7 – Lesson with Hufflepuffs

Hungary, Austria, North Italy, South Italy, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Romania and Canada made their way down the corridors of Hogwarts. They had had a bit of a dilemma as to what lesson they had next, but Canada had finally gotten himself noticed and told them what it was: Transfiguration.

Italy was talking to his brother and Hungary about what had happened in the bare five hours he had had before the nations had arrived. Austria and Switzerland were having a heated argument about something or other and Liechtenstein was trying to calm them down. Romania was content with just walking along and scaring the students with his vampirish looks. Canada, poor soul, had no one to talk to. It was not like they ever noticed him long enough to talk to him, but it would have been nice for someone he knew or talked to on a regular basis to be there with him. Instead, he murmured in to Kumajiro's fur. His conversation was met with a quiet 'who are you?'

After getting lost because no one knew the way except Canada and he couldn't get himself noticed, they finally arrived at Transfiguration five minutes late. Professor McGonagall had just introduced herself and was about to tell the students how to change their eyebrow colours when the group burst through the door.

"What time do you call this?" McGonagall asked curtly.

"We are very sorry, we got lost. Let me play you a song on the piano to show you how sorry we are."

"NO!" The rest of them yelled.

"We mean, please don't play the piano Roderich, it's not necessary." Hungary said hurriedly.

"It is always necessary to play the piano for someone to show them how sorry they are." Austria told her, sitting down at a piano that had appeared out of nowhere. The class were amazed at how it had gotten there. Was it an incredibly complex form of wandless magic?

Sadly, they never did get to hear Roderich play, as just before he pressed the first key, the piano was shot into a thousand pieces.

When the smoke cleared, everyone saw Switzerland, pointing his gun at the remains of the piano and panting heavily.

"Why did you do that Vash? What had the poor piano ever done to you?" Roderich cried, cradling a large piece of the piano.

"I did it because it had to be done. Now, man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize. We are disturbing the class." Vash said in a matter of fact way.

"I am sorry." Roderich apologised profusely.

"Who are you anyway?" McGonagall spoke up for the first time since the piano incident. She, like everyone else, had been put into a state of shock.

"I am Roderich Edelstein. Pleased to meet you."

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas!" The bubbly Italian jumped up and down with glee.

"…Lovino Vargas." Romano muttered. He still hadn't really gotten over the whole delicious tomato song thing, and without Spain to cheer him up, was in a depressed and swearing mood.

"Elisabeta Hedervary." Hungary gave a little wave of her hand.

"Vash Zwingili." Switzerland said, still cradling his gun.

"Lilli Zwingili." Liechtenstein bowed her head in greeting.

"Vladimir Lupei." Romania said with a grin, revealing slightly pointed teeth.

"Matthew Williams." Canada said. But he was quiet and invisible, so no one knew he was there.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. Just… sit down." The head of Gryffindor said, exasperated. They did just that. "Now, as I was saying, there is a very simple spell to change the colour of ones eyebrows…"

After explaining how to do it about twenty times (Feliciano just couldn't get it), the class finally got round to casting the spell on themselves. The noise level grew as people said the incantation and wands were waved.

Romania just flicked his wrist. His eyebrows went from being blond to looking like England's. When he turned back round to the other nations, he was sipping a cup of tea.

"Alfred F Jones! Bloody git, I told you that is not the Queen's English!" He said in a perfect impersonation of the country whose eyebrows he had acquired. The others burst into laughter, as did the other students, even though they had no idea who he was meant to be.

"Mr Lupei!"

"Yes ma'am?" He turned back round, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"… Well done. Carry on class!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in Hogwarts…

"AHAHAHAHA! Iggy, your eyebrows!"

"What is wrong with my eyebrows?"

"They look… normal…." Norway told him, not quite believing his eyes.

"WHAT?!" England conjured a mirror. "BLOODY HELL!"

Back with the Hufflepuffs, the other members of the class were having a harder time than Vladimir, who just sat lazily, sipping his tea and occasionally changing other parts of his face into other nations. But enough about him.

Liechtenstein was concentrating hard, saying the words clearly and waving her wand in the correct way. It took her a while, but she eventually managed to turn her eyebrows a beautiful aquamarine colour.

"Do you like my eyebrows, bruder?" She asked timidly. Vash looked up from where he was trying to change his eyebrows before Roderich. His eyes widened when he saw what she had done.

"Yes, they are beautiful Lilli." He told her.

"Thank you." She bowed her head before going to show McGonagall what she had done.

Roderich was complaining to Elisabeta.

"Playing the piano is much harder than this!"

"I know Roderich, I know." Elisabeta was seriously considering hitting him with her frying pan, something she hardly ever did. She absent mindedly waved her wand and muttered the incantation. In a flash of light, her eyebrows had become a fluorescent green. Roderich burst into laughter before Elisabeta managed to hit him with the same spell, turning his eyebrows a strange mustard colour. Professor McGonagall quickly countered the spell before the violence could get out of hand. She had seen what happened with the piano, and did not want that happening in her classroom again.

The Italy brothers were acting like complete opposites, as usual. Feliciano was being cheerful as he waved his wand around, spouting random words. He somehow managed to summon a bowl of pasta, but he never did change his eyebrows.

Lovino on the other hand, was muttering random swears as he feebly flicked his wand. After saying something along the lines of 'fucking potato bastard', there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was a familiar blond German sprawled on Lovino's desk.

Ludwig stirred. No one in the class moved an inch. All were transfixed with his attire. Or… lack of. There was a strange beauty of how Ludwig sat up, looked around at his surroundings and discovered the fact he was just in the underwear Feliciano had given him for Christmas.

"LOVINO!" he yelled in his special voice that made everyone obey him. "HOW DID I GET HERE?"

"I was just muttering shit potato bastard!"

Ludwig would have shouted back, if Feliciano hadn't hugged him from behind.

"Ve~ I knew you liked the underwear Luddy!"

"Ja, Feli…" The German muttered, blushing profusely. The class sniggered at the thought of the serious German accepting and wearing underwear from the childish Italian.

"Mr Bielschmidt?"

"Guten Tag Frau McGonagall."

"Would you like to go back to your class?"

"Please. And preferably with clothes." McGonagall waved her wand and Ludwig was gone from their sights.

Switzerland was getting sick of this entire disturbance. All he wanted was to get on with the task at hand. But the rest of the class had other ideas. His eyebrow twitched as he concentrated. They were really getting on his nerves. He pronounced the words syllable for syllable. His wand moved in the intended way. But still nothing happened. He sighed. Maybe he just wasn't magical. Matthias had said he had heard Norway saying that every nation was… but every rule has an exception, right?

"Are you alright Vash? You look upset." A very quiet voice could just be heard. Vash looked around, squinting. Canada was sitting next to him, clutching his polar bear, with bright red eyebrows.

"I'm fine. Just can't do this stupid spell, that's all."

"It's easy once you know how. Look, I'll show you." Matthew pointed his wand at an unsuspecting Ernie MacMillan. He waved his wand and shouted the spell as loud as he could (which, dear readers, was about as loud as a squirrel sneezing). Ernie's eyebrows turned bright pink. Matthew muttered the counter spell quickly, before anyone saw and thought Ernie had actually done the spell (which he hadn't). "Now you try." Matthew gave him a smile.

"… Alright."

Vash gripped his wand. He brushed his blond hair out from his eyes. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Browchangeus!" He shouted. The air around him crackled with excitement. There was a small flash. Matthew clapped his hands.

"Vash, it worked!" the Canadian told him. The Swiss' eyebrows were now a pure white.

"Great!" Vash said. He looked away, deep in thought. "Matthew… I wonder why you don't get noticed often."

"It's something about me. There's something in me that means people wouldn't notice me even if I danced caramelldansan in front of them naked whilst singing the Canadian national anthem."

"What's caramelldansan?"

"Ask Berwald."

Vash nodded. McGonagall brought his attention back to her (she waved her wand and made a flash of lightning appear behind her). Class had finished. Everyone stood up and gathered their things.

By the time Vash had met up with Lilli, he had forgotten all about Matthew Williams.

McGonagall sighed and slumped into her chair. If every sixth year class was going to be like this for the next month, it would turn her hair as white as that German albino's that arrived this morning.

This was going to be a long month.

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter, even if I don't think it's one of my best.**

**I have nothing else to say, except please R&R. Seriously, the amount of positive feedback I got made me update early. Maybe, if you're nice, I might do so again?**

**Now, stop procrastinating and go R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Ravenclaw Lesson

**A/N: Two chapters in one week! What sorcery is this? What did you do Harry?!**

**One fact about me: I just got Ouran High School Host Club on DVD yesterday, and spent most of the day watching it. I'm lazy, don't judge me. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia or Harry Potter. If I did… muhahaha**

Chapter 8 – lesson with the Ravenclaws

South Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand, Hong Kong, China, Japan, Greece, Turkey and Egypt actually had nothing to do. Their next lesson was astronomy, which took place at midnight. So, what to do with seven spare hours? Go to the Ravenclaw common room.

After answering the question necessary for them to get into the room, China was about to go through when he was spontaneously glomped from behind by… well you know who it is.

"Your breasts are mine, da-ze!" Korea shouted. The force from the impact of Im Yong Soo unbalanced China, who began to fall towards the floor.

"AIYAH!" he yelled as his face hit the ground. Korea was still on top of him, his hands trapped by China.

"IM YONG SOO! DON'T DO THAT!"

"But aniki, your breasts are just so lovely~"

"Please get off me." China whimpered.

"Only if I can fondle your breasts." Korea said, serious for once.

China sighed. "… Fine."

"Hooray!" Korea sprang to his feet, allowing China to get up. As soon as he was free, the eastern nation ran to his dormitory and locked the door.

"Aniki! You promised!" Korea yelled, rushing after him.

Finally, the rest of the nations were allowed into the common room. They now had every eye on them. Japan shifted under the unwanted stares.

"Konnichiwa." He muttered.

"Can you all stop staring? You're making him uncomfortable!" Turkey shouted.

"… Please stop." Greece said lazily.

"I was getting them to stop first!" Turkey turned to Greece and stared at him.

"But Kiku wants me to stop them." Greece said matter of factly. The two locked hands and pushed against each other.

"He wants me to stop them, right Kiku?" They both turned to him, expectant looks on their faces.

"Well, erm, you see… I am thankful that you both wanted to stop them and I like you both the same…"

"See! He likes me better!"

"No I was simply explaining that I liked you both the same! No more, no less!" Japan protested.

"Please stop arguing!" Taiwan intervened. "Can't you see he's uncomfortable?"

The two nations looked over from where they were wrestling. Kiku was clutching his belly, moaning about how it hurt.

"… Sorry Kiku." They muttered.

"It is quite alright. I am going to go study. You may do as you wish." With that, Japan went to his dormitory. There were a few shouts before Im Yong Soo came back down the stairs.

"Aniki promised." He sniffed.

"I'm sure he'll let you claim them later." Taiwan patted him on the back.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yay!" He was back to his cheerful self.

"Shall we go explore the castle?" Vietnam asked.

"It looks like there are a lot of rooms. It'd be fun Yong Soo~" Thailand tried to persuade his brother.

"Let's go!" Im Yong Soo proclaimed. The eight nations left the common room, leaving a lot of confused Ravenclaws.

The group wandered the corridors, looking for interesting rooms. As they passed one classroom, they heard gunshots and a man crying in mourning.

"Switzerland." They chorused before hastily moving along. Everyone knew not to get on the wrong side of the gun wielding nation, and whoever was in there had obviously just done that.

"What are you doing out of class?" A voice said from behind them. Everyone spun around to see a girl with bushy brown hair and quite large front teeth standing there. She was wearing the Hogwarts uniform.

"We could say the same about you, missy." Turkey said with a smile.

"We have a free period." Egypt told her.

"Free periods originated in Korea, da-ze!"

"No… just, no." Hong Kong deadpanned.

"Who is Switzerland?" the girl asked. The nations glanced at each other. They didn't need another brat finding out about their secret.

"A nickname we have for each other. We call each other by the names of the countries we come from!" Taiwan said hastily.

"Vash is Switzerland, because he comes from Switzerland." Thailand told her. "I'm Thailand."

"Should we be telling her this?" Vietnam whispered to the elephant appreciating country.

"She believes the lie. There's no harm in telling them our 'nicknames'."

"I'm Vietnam." She announced, deciding to go with Thailand for now.

"Im Yong Soo, or South Korea, da-ze!" Korea jumped in the air.

"Xiao Mei or Taiwan" She held out her hand for her to shake, which the girl took.

"Li Xiao, Leon or Hong Kong." Hong Kong said without any emotion.

"Why two names?"

"I was raised by a Chinese man at first, and then an English man for a while. He didn't like calling me Li Xiao, so he called me Leon."

"Sadiq Adnan. Turkey." Turkey gave a cocky smile.

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

"Why is your hair so bushy?" That shut her up.

"Heracles Karpusi, Greece." Greece yawned, absent mindedly stroking a cat.

"Gupta Muhammad Hassan, also known as Egypt."

"So the only reason you call each other by country names is because they're nicknames?" Hermione (for we all know it was she) asked.

"Yes." A new voice joined the group. Thankfully, it belonged to China.

"Aniki!" Korea immediately latched himself onto the eastern nation.

"Im Yong Soo for Shinatty-chan's sake I am not a girl!"

"Hello…?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Ni-hao. I am Yao Wang but I am known to the others here as China." He said to Hermione with a smile. "Why did you run off? I leave you for two minutes to get away from Yong Soo and this is what happens! Aiyah, you are hopeless! Who did it this time?" He addressed the other Asians, leaving the Mediterranean countries and Hermione feeling a bit left out.

"It was Vietnam!" Korea shouted, pointing at said country, who became flustered.

"Thailand suggested it to Im Yong Soo!"

"Im Yong Soo went through with it!"

"They followed me, da-ze!"

"I don't care! When we get back to the common room, you will all be punished!"

"Awwww, aniki!"

"Don't you aniki me! You deserve it, right Heracles?" Yao turned to the others, to find the Greek man asleep with a cat on his head.

"They deserve it Yao." Sadiq smirked.

"Come back to common room right now!" Yao dragged Korea off by his ear. The other Asians and Turkey, Egypt and Greece (who had been woken up by Turkey) followed, leaving Hermione in a daze.

"Weird." She said before going back to the Gryffindor lesson.

"You will all get spanking!" Yao ranted as he led the others down the corridor. "I look after you and raise you so this I shall decide punishment! I was worried you had been kidnapped, or eaten by wolves or-"

"Yao, there are no wolves in Hogwarts." Hong Kong told his raving brother.

"Yes but I did not know!"

"Please calm down Yao. There was no harm done, so there is no need to punish them." Egypt tried to keep the peace.

"Gupta is right. We weren't kidnapped, or eaten by wolves or any of that crap." Sadiq said.

"What would the others think?" Heracles mused.

"I suppose you are right. You get off this time. But if it happens again, you will be given to Russia to become one with him." Yao threatened.

"I thought you were friends with him!" Thailand protested.

"I am. He will do anything for me, and will be pleased someone other than Natalya wants to become one with him."

Everyone present shuddered.

"We'll never do it again! I promise!" Yong Soo shouted.

"Good. Now, I think it is time we stole Kiku back from his books. Too much studying is bad for people." Yao strode off, the other Asians trotting obediently behind him.

"I never thought I'd hear an Asian say that." Sadiq told Heracles and Gupta, who nodded in agreement before following the Asians back to the Ravenclaw common room.

**A/N: Yeah, China being a boss. Not much Japan in this chapter **** WHY DID I DO THAT?#**

**Short chapter is short. And bad.**

**Next time on Hogwarts and Hetalia: back with the Golden trio, Iggy, America, Germany, the Nordics, Sealand and Seychelles! AKA lesson with the Gryffindors!**

**Remember to R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Gryffindor Lesson

**A/N: I'm back! This was so nearly not updated today, because my dad's been making me revise nearly all day as my exams start tomorrow **

**Anyone see Eurovision? It was awesome. I couldn't stop laughing. Finland's was a marriage proposal to Sweden (Not literally but in my mind, it was called marry me) and Russia's was talking about becoming one (Actually in the song, go check it out).**

**Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I seriously never thought I'd get this many!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter (I can't think of anything original or funny to say.)**

Chapter 9 – back with the Gryffindors!

Denmark, Iceland, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Seychelles, Sealand and of course, England America and Germany were walking to Charms. Arthur was still depressed over the fact that he had to put up with this lot for a whole month, and it showed. He would snap at everyone who so much as accidentally bumped into him, or in the case of America, hugging him and calling him Iggy every second of the journey.

"For the queens sake Alfred I am not in the mood!"

"Not in the mood for what now?" America asked with a smirk.

"You can tell he is slightly related to Francis." Lukas put in.

"Shut up Lukas!" Arthur shouted.

"C'me h're." Sweden gestured for Finland and Sealand to come closer.

"But why?" Finland asked, confused.

"D'nt w'nt m' w'fe 'nd child t' g't h'rt." Sweden stated.

"I'm not your wife!"

By now, all the students of Hogwarts were thoroughly freaked out by the new transfers and their so called friends.

Professor Flitwick was waiting for them in the charms classroom. Surprisingly, they were one of the first there, apart from the golden trio and Lavender Brown (who looked like she wanted to snog Ron's face off).

"'Sup guys?" Alfred asked, sliding into a seat next to Harry.

"Not much, you?" Harry replied, getting a sense of déjà vu.

"USE THE QUEENS ENGLISH!" A British accented voice yelled from behind them.

"Iggy's in a pissy mood because the guys are staying for a month. I'd stay well away if I were you." Alfred whispered to the trio, who nodded.

"Hello to our esteemed guests!" Professor Flitwick piped up. "Who might you be?"

"Arthur Kirkland" England said, tired of having to repeat his name to every teacher.

"Lukas Bondevik." Norway told the miniature professor from next to Arthur.

"Matthias Køhler!"

"Why did that idiot have to sit next to me?" Lukas whispered to his fellow magic trio member.

"Emil Steilsson." Iceland had stuffed Mr Puffin in his pocket and was desperately trying to shut the bird up.

"Berwald Oxenstierna." Sweden said. It was one of the only things he could say without his accent mauling it.

"Tino Vainamoinen!" Finland piped up from next to Sweden.

"Peter Kirkland!"

"Are you somehow related to Arthur?" Hermione asked the Sealander.

"Unfortunately, that British jerk of jerks is my brother."

"Do you live with him?"

"No."

"Do you live with your parents?"

"Yes! I live with Berwald and Ti-"

"Okay that's enough Peter!" Tino clamped a hand over the micronation's mouth.

"Ludwig Bielschmidt."

"Michelle!" Seychelles chirped (not literally). She had decided to sit with Lavender and the two seemed to be getting along well.

"I hope you all enjoy your stay at Hogwarts!" Flitwick said. The rest of the class came into the classroom: slowly at first but then a large group ran in just before the lesson started.

"Right class, today we will be learning how to cast an engorgement charm! The incantation for that is _engorgio_! Repeat after me, _engorgio_!"

"_Engorgio_." The class chorused.

"Now, everyone grab an animal from the front and attempt to enlarge it. Once you've done that, come up to me and I'll shrink it back to normal!"

That's just what they all did.

Just like with Romania, it took just a flick of their wands for Norway and England to enlarge their animals. They were just about to go see Flitwick when Arthur turned to Alfred. The American's blue eyes widened at the sight before him.

"AHAHAHAHA! Iggy, your eyebrows!"

"What is wrong with my eyebrows?"

"They look… normal…" Norway told him, not quite believing his eyes.

"WHAT?!" England conjured a mirror. "BLOODY HELL!"

The class, attracted by the shouting, crowded round the Brit.

"What happened to those caterpillars on his face?"

"Maybe he was cursed and the curse wore off!"

"I WAS NOT CURSED! THOSE WERE MY REAL EYEBROWS!"

Everyone made a face.

"If I had eyebrows like that, I'd had changed them a long time ago." Ron said. Arthur frowned at him and stood up so they were level. Forest green stared into blue.

"Oh boy, you just insulted an already pissed off Englishman." The class moved back to their own seats and pretended to concentrate on enlarging their animal.

"You've had it now." Alfred told the ginger, who gulped.

"That's enough Mr Kirkland!" Flitwick cast a spell which turned Arthur's (and in effect Romania's) back to normal.

"I prefer you with large eyebrows. When they're small, your forehead is out of proportion."

"Alfred F Jones!"

"What? I just complimented you!"

"He's right you know." Matthias commented before taking a swig of beer.

"Mr Køhler, where did you get that alcoholic beverage from?" The charms professor asked.

"The Three Broomsticks. It's a good pub, even if it doesn't have any good ol' Danish beer."

"Give me that." Lukas said, levitating the beer out of the Dane's hands.

"Luuukaaass!" Matthias whined.

"There will be no drinking in class."

"But why?"

"Because I say so."

"That's not a valid reason."

"It is to me." The Nordic nation deadpanned.

Matthias came to a sudden realisation.

"Why are we fighting, Norge?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are we fighting?"

"Because you were drinking beer in class."

"Why tear each other apart?"

"What are you doing Matthias?"

"Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?"

"Matthias."

"Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame."

"Matthias, what are you doing?"

"It's such a shame."

"Matthias, stop."

The Danish nation burst into song.

"How many times can we win and lose? How many times can we break the rules between us? Only teardrops. How many times do we have to fight? How many times till we get it right between us? Only teardrops."

"I get what he's doing after he does it." Lukas said, calmly walking over to the man, who was still singing his heart out. Before he knew what was happening, Matthias was being choked with his own tie.

"O-only teardrops." He managed to choke out.

"You finished?"

"J-ja."

"Good." Lukas released Matthias, leaving him gasping for air.

Suddenly, there was a bang and a flash of red light. When it faded, Ludwig had disappeared into thin air. All that remained were his school robes.

"Where did Ludwig go?" Arthur asked, even though no one here knew the answer.

"I'll go look in the corridor." Hermione said, running out the classroom.

"Everyone carry on! I'm sure Mr. Bielschmidt will be back in his own time." No sooner had Flitwick said that did Germany appear back in his seat. He checked his body for clothes, which thankfully were there. He sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Tino, ever the caring person, asked.

"Nothing."

"But you vanished!" Harry said.

"Yes I did, but nothing happened. I just appeared with Lovino in the Hufflepuff classroom." Ludwig shuddered at the memory. He could never meet a Hufflepuff again.

"Engorgio!" Sealand shouted. Nothing happened to the seagull in front of him. It just cleaned it's wings huffily. "Arthur, you jerk! I thought I was related to you! How come I can't do the stupid spell?"

"It's an advanced spell. You are only eleven." Arthur said, trying to stop Michelle from killing professor Flitwick (some of the animals to be enlarged were fish).

"I'm not eleven, I'm forty six-"

"For the purposes of the next month, you are eleven, got it?" Arthur hissed. "If you want to be a country, you have to protect your identity."

"I am a-"Peter stopped himself before he could say anything. "I mean, I get it Arthur!" The Sealander skipped off to Tino.

"That kid." Arthur smiled fondly. Sealand reminded him of America when he was young (except Sealand was more annoying).

Iceland sighed. Mr. Puffin had broken free and Professor Flitwick had noticed him. Now, Iceland was being forced to make his trusted friend larger. He didn't want to do that. Mr. Puffin had been his companion for many years, and if anything happened to him… Iceland didn't want to think about that. It would be many lonely days on a cold island with only geysers to keep him company. Norway visited occasionally but it just wasn't the same.

"Let's just get this over with." Emil muttered. "_Engorgio_."

The spell worked, that's for sure. What wasn't expected for Mr. Puffin to grow nearly as tall as Grawp and crush a desk.

"Cripes, this sucks." Iceland stated.

It was at that point that Hermione chose to re-enter, muttering about Asians being weird and spankings. She looked up, only to gasp at a giant puffin wreaking havoc.

"I'll save you! Because…" Alfred leapt up and ran over to Hermione. "I'M THE HERO!" He picked her up bridal style and ran over to a corner where the golden trio member was unceremoniously dumped. Alfred then tackled Mr. Puffin, exactly like an American football player would. The puffin crashed to the ground. The American picked him up and held him over his head, smiling.

"_Reducio_!" Flitwick yelled the incantation and Mr. Puffin returned to normal size. "Who did this?" He boomed, much louder than anyone had expected he was able to.

Emil sheepishly raised his hand.

"You did manage to enlarge the animal so there will be no punishment. Well done Mr. Steilsson."

"Thank you sir, I'll never do it again."

In the end, all the nations managed to enlarge their animal, as did Harry, Ron, Hermione and other members of the class. The running order went like so; Lukas and Arthur (they tied), Hermione, Ludwig, Berwald, Michelle, Tino, Emil, Peter, Alfred and Matthias (they tied too).

After a tiring lesson of mayhem, enlarged puffins and disappearing Germans, the nations and the golden trio made their way down to the great hall for a delicious dinner prepared by house elves. Alfred smiled and fist pumped. Today was a good first day.

**A/N: I hope that was good enough for you. The song that Denmark was singing was his entry into the Eurovision song contest this year, and won them it.**

**Engorgio is a real spell; however Browchangeus from two chapters ago is not. **

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Goodbyeeeee

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! And early too! But that's only because I'm going to Chester tomorrow and won't have internet for the next two days.**

**Exams are over! Whoop! And it's the holidays, so expect more frequent updates (except for tomorrow and Monday)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own hetalia or harry potter, belong to respective owners yada yada yada…**

Chapter 10

The next month was normal for the students of Hogwarts. Well, as normal as it gets with thirty seven nations being… nations. Not that anyone knew they were nations except for Luna.

They actually became quite skilled in magic. By the end of the month, many of them had caught up with the sixth year students. The magic trio were finding it easy, but there was the occasional accidental magic going on thanks to England (let's just say that once the nations woke up with cat ears and leave it at that). Apart from that, it went pretty smoothly.

Eventually, the day came that the other nations had to leave. There would be one last meeting in the room of requirement to sort out arrangements. The nations were gathered around the table, with Germany at the head.

"How did you get here in the first place?" The blond haired nation asked.

"Romania did some magic." Norway sighed.

"We just appeared in the middle of that hall and decided to split up and explore." Hungary explained.

"Can you do the same spell to get you to leave?" Japan asked. Romania shook his head.

"Dumbledore's giving us a lift on the scarlet train. It would be too suspicious if we left via spell."

"Anything else to add?" England nodded.

"I've been having stomach pains recently. I think it's because of Voldemort's attacks." Romania and Norway stiffened while America, Denmark and Prussia laughed their asses off.

"What kind of a name is Mouldy Shorts?" America guffawed.

"If I was called Mou- Moul- That, I would kill myself." Denmark laughed.

"So un-awesome." Prussia added.

"For your information, it's Voldemort. And he is a big threat. Sixteen years ago, he was running rampage, killing wizards and muggles because he could." England winced at the memories.

"He wanted to create a nation where pure-bloods ruled and muggles were just slaves." Norway said. Prussia remembered what that Draco kid had said and stopped laughing.

"Which is a load of bullshit, because he himself is a half blood." Romania put in. By now, the awesome trio had stopped laughing.

"I remember! Wasn't that when you were ill for a while and Scotland had to fill in at meetings?" America asked.

"Yes. Eventually, Voldemort was stopped by Harry Potter when he was just a baby. His parents died, but somehow he survived the killing curse. Voldemort was seemingly dead, but was actually alive. He couldn't do anything, for he was just a soul with no body." England explained.

"Harry Potter? As in that boy in our class?" Germany wondered.

"I recognised him as soon as we saw him in Gringotts that day. It was mere chance we were sorted into Gryffindor. However, while I am in this school, I plan on protecting him."

From his place at the door, Harry sighed. He was sick of people trying to protect him. He had only come in here for some peace and quiet, not knowing that the exchanges were in here. And they seemed to be having a meeting of some sort. It was all very confusing. They called each other country names, and reacted to events in their countries. Maybe Luna had been right.

"Be careful England. We don't want this getting out of hand." Germany said like the general he was.

"Although we are not the best of friends," England snorted. "I agree with Allemande. You need to be careful." France said.

"If anyone hurts Iggy, I'll set the might of the American military on them!"

Canada would have said something, but he was currently trying not to get squished by Russia.

"I'll be fine." England stated. "Now hurry along you lot. I don't want you to miss your train because of me."

"Nations, dismissed! Check in when you get to the meeting place in London!" Germany turned around. Harry tried to run, but he had already been spotted.

"England, who was there just now?" Japan asked.

"Harry Potter." England sighed. "I knew he'd find out soon enough. He has a knack of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Aiyah! Why must we be so bad at hiding out identities?"

"Quickly, we've got to get to him! China, I choose you!" America shouted.

"I am not being your cannon fodder again!"

"I'll go." Prussia sighed before running out the room, quickly followed by Germany and Switzerland.

Harry had only made it round the corner when he was caught by the ex-nation rugby tackling him. This was quickly followed by Switzerland pointing his gun in his face and Germany pointing his wand at him.

"Yes! We caught 'em all!" America shouted, rounding the corner.

"I caught 'em all. You sat there and watched." Prussia argued.

"Harry? Where are you? Dumbledore wants you for another meeting!" Hermione's voice drifted down the corridor.

"Oh shit." Prussia said.

"I'll distract her. You get back to the meeting room." Switzerland cocked his gun. The trio of nations quickly carried a confused Harry away.

When Hermione came round the corner, she was met with an angry Swiss man pointing a gun at her.

"Don't take one more step." He threatened.

"Why do you have a gun?" Hermione squeaked.

"Because I can." Switzerland stated. "Now, back off, slowly." Hermione complied.

"Now, you're going to go back round the corner. And remember, you didn't see anything." With a crack, Switzerland vanished. The Gryffindor backed round the corner, wondering how he managed to apparate in Hogwarts.

The truth was, Switzerland didn't know either.

Anyway, Harry was currently tied to a chair in the conference room, surrounded by nations.

"Just what we need. Another brat finding out our secret." Turkey sighed.

"How much do you know?" Germany questioned, using tactics he learnt in world war two.

"I know nothing! You're crazy, you're all crazy! People can't be countries! It's physically impossible!" Harry shouted.

"Get used to it kid. We're exactly that."

"Gil is right. We're the anthro… anthro…"

"What Toni is trying to say is we are the personifications of nations." Francis filled in for his oblivious Spanish friend. He didn't want to say that long scientific word that described them – no one did.

"You… are all crazy! Mad! Bonkers! Off your rockers!"

"You have some bat shit crazy sayings tea bastard."

"Shut it Romano." England got down so his eyes were level with Harry's. "Listen, Harry. I know it seems crazy. But it's true. If you were to stab me right now, I wouldn't die. We're all immortal – hundreds of years old. Heck, Yao over there is four thousand years old! You know when I went on about my pirate days in Snape's class on the first day? I actually was a pirate. Antonio and I were worst enemies. I fought with Francis over Alfred and Matthew. I fought in world war two. Most of us here did. So you see, we're telling the truth." He finished.

Harry stared into England's green eyes. He found no trace of doubt in those eyes. He knew it was true. Every word of it.

"It's… true?" He whispered.

"Aiyah! How long does it take him to get it? British people are so stupid."

"Shut up Yao! We can always go at it again, like when we fought in the Opium Wars!"

"You wouldn't dare! Besides it's true anyway."

"I bet there are some stupid Asian people too! Just look at the Suite Life of Zack and Cody!"

"She is not stupid! She is just ditzy!"

"I can't believe they're arguing over a damned kids show…" Ludwig muttered. Harry felt himself agreeing with the German man turned teen (But you forgot about that eh? I know I almost did, and it's my own story).

"If you don't mind me asking, can you please untie me?" Harry asked.

"Not until we know we can trust you." Vladimir smirked. Harry swore that the man was enjoying it.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. Not even Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore."

"Good." With a flick of Lukas' wrist, Harry was untied. He watched in awe as more nations joined the battle between Yao and Arthur. Alfred was laughing, Francis was in a sword fight with the rest of the bad touch trio and Im Yong Soo was going around trying to grope Yao, even though the Chinese teen was fighting with Arthur.

"No wonder there are so many wars." Harry said.

The ruckus was eventually stopped by Vash firing a few shots into the air and Ludwig shouting.

"When does the train leave?" He said, massaging his head.

Austria checked his watch.

"Erm… twenty minutes ago." He muttered sheepishly.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW! GO! LEAVE!" Ludwig yelled.

"Let us." Arthur said, him Lukas and Vladimir stepping forward.

"Everyone hold on to each other." Lukas instructed. Everyone in the room did as he said, including Harry.

"This might feel a bit funny." Vladimir smirked. In that one sentence, Harry knew what was going on. He braced himself for the inevitable.

There was a loud crack, and all thirty eight people in the room vanished.

They arrived at Hogsmede station. Everyone bar Lukas, Arthur, Vladimir and harry staggered around the platform. A few were sick.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering when you were going to turn up. But may I ask, how did you apparate out of Hogwarts?" He asked.

"I am a very powerful wizard." Romania smiled back.

"Right… so are you going to leave?"

"Si." Antonio said. He too was smiling.

"And never come back?"

"I don't know about that." Thailand said, swinging his arm around Vietnam, who pushed it off with a disgusted snort.

"We are siblings!" She chided.

"It's called, being friendly. You should try it sometime."

"I'll make sure they don't come back at least for another five years." Lukas told Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Good. Everyone on the train. We're behind schedule."

Gilbert looked towards Ludwig.

"I'll miss you West." He said, hugging his brother.

"Ja Bruder… me too."

While the Germanic brothers were having a heartfelt moment, the Italy brother's was less so.

"Don't let that potato bastard do anything to you."

"Si Lovi."

"And don't let the tea bastard curse you. Actually, don't let anyone curse you."

"Si Lovi."

"And don't choke on pasta."

"I won't Lovi." Feliciano sniffled. "Ve~… I'll miss you fratello."

"And I'll miss you too Feli. Now, remember my advice." Lovino got on the train, quickly followed by Antonio.

"Be good Peter."

"I will, jerk Arthur."

"I'll miss your breasts aniki."

"Aiyah, is that all you think of?"

"Keep being awesome Matthias."

"Thanks, and back at 'cha."

"Bye Kiku…"

"Sayonara Heracles-san."

"Brother, I will always be with you."

"D-da N-Natalya. I k-know."

"Good luck Franny."

"Merci beaucoup."

Canada clutched Kumajiro tighter. He watched as all the nations smiled and hugged their friends. He wished that someone would notice him. Someone would hug him goodbye.

"Hey, Birdie."

Canada looked up. Prussia was smiling at him.

"Goodbye." He was enveloped in a hug.

Almost as quickly as it had started, the hug was over. Canada smiled at Prussia.

"Thank you Gilbert."

"Any time Birdie." Prussia said before turning around and boarding the train.

The Scarlet steam engine pulled away from the station. Matthew waved with everyone else. He knew that there was someone that would remember him.

**A/N: Since when was this fic serious? Poor Canada, I always feel so sorry for him. But Prussia remembered! (Can you tell I ship PruCan?)**

**Please R&R with your suggestions!**


	11. Chapter 11- Hogsmede!

**A/N: Erm… hello?**

**I lied about updating more often. But it's not my fault! Well, it kind of is but… I've had serious writers block about this chapter, not to mention the fact we've had company almost every day of the holidays that we've not been in Chester (it rained, just so say).**

**There should still be an update tomorrow though (No promises though!)**

**Disclaimer: I am known by many names. Kahn the destroyer. Ivan the terrible. Yurinnii, writer of fanfiction. But I am not known as J. K. Rowling or ****Hidekazu Himaruya, authors of Harry Potter and Hetalia. So I do not own the aforementioned books/films/manga's/animes.**

Chapter 11

"I can't wait to go to Hogsmede!"

"Yes you can."

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

Alfred skipped in circles around Arthur, who sighed.

"When are the others going to get here? I'm so freakin' bored!" The American complained.

"Soon Alfred. We said we'd meet them at ten. It's five to ten now."

From underneath the invisibility cloak, Harry, Ron and Hermione listened intently.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Hermione asked.

"Because I'm trying to prove to you that I'm telling the truth! They're countries!"

"Harry, I think all the 'boy-who-lived' stuff has gone to your head." Ron stated.

"_I'm not crazy_!" Harry hissed.

"You two, keep your voices down!" Hermione chided.

"Kiku my man!"

"K-Konnichiwa Alfred-san." Kiku was clearly uncomfortable with being called Alfred's 'man'.

"Have you seen the new One-Piece episode?"

"Hai. But Alfred-san, there are other anime's than One-Piece, Bleach and Narut-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Kiku. But anyway, wasn't it cool when Monkey D. Luffy did that thing!"

"What the bloody hell are they talking about?" Ron asked the other two, who shrugged.

"Ve~ Luddy, aren't you excited to go to Hogsmede? I hope they have pasta there!"

"I suppose-"

"Aiyah! I arrive and the place is ruined!"

Yao was right, for in the short space of time that the two previous conversations were taking place, a fight had broken out between Arthur and Francis (no surprise there) and the two had somehow managed to wreck the entrance hall.

"Right," Arthur had regained his composure and took charge "who are we missing?"

"Matthew!"

There was a chorus of 'who?'

"Ah…"

"I hate to interrupt, but I was the first one here." A quiet voice piped up.

"Sorry Mattie bro!"

"Let's just go already…" Ludwig sighed. The transfers left to brave Filch and his jabby pointer sensor. The golden trio were about to follow when a hand clamped down on Harry's shoulder.

"You were not going to be doing the following now little children?" The three looked up to see Ivan smiling down at them.

"N-no, not a-at all." Ron stuttered.

"That is why you are under invisible cloak, da?"

There was silence. No one knew how to reply.

"I shall let you off this time, but if I catch you doing it again, I shall not hold back. Now, run along, da? We have places to be." The scary Russian let go and followed his comrades to Hogsmede.

"That guy has to be the creepiest person I have ever met, and that includes Voldemort."

"How did he see through the cloak? Not even Dumbledore can do that!" Hermione said worriedly.

"I am not going ahead with this plan! No way in hell!" Ron flung the cloak off himself. "I am going to have a nice butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, then buy some sweets from Honeydukes! I am not going to get killed by some freaky Russian!"

"I have to agree with Ron here Harry."

"But you need to see them! I need to show you I'm telling the truth!"

But it was too late. His friends had gone, and left Harry under the cloak alone.

Back with the nations, they had reached the outskirts of Hogsmede. Alfred, as usual, was being annoying, at least, in Arthurs view he was being annoying. He looked around, trying to ignore the American's incessant laughter. He saw a certain building, and a plan began to formulate in his mind.

"Alfred… Alfred…. ALFRED F. JONES!"

"Someone call for a hero?" The teen in question looked up from where he had been conversing with Kiku about… whatever they conversed about.

"Do you see that building over there?"

Alfred looked to where the Brit was pointing. It appeared to be a large mansion that was falling apart.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"If you can stay in that building for five minutes, you'll prove yourself as a true hero."

"Really? Then see ya later, shiplords! There's a building I have to stay in!"

"There needs to be someone to stay with you, make sure you're in there for the full five minutes."

"You can come with me! After all, it was your idea!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged the poor teenager away towards the shrieking shack. The others just shrugged and went into the Three Broomsticks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

"I changed my mind! I don't want to go in there, it's too scary!"

"But if you don't, you'll never be a true hero." Arthur pointed out, smirking.

Alfred gulped.

"I must do it. I never go back on my word… I never give up… for that's my hero way!" With that, he flung open the door and strode inside the house. The door closed behind him with a creak.

"One… two… three… four… five…" The Brit counted the seconds on his watch. After sixty of those seconds, the door was thrown off its hinges and Alfred came sprinting out.

"ARGH THAT WAS SO SCARY I SWEAR TO BURGERS THAT RUSSIA WAS IN THERE THERE WAS ALL SORTS OF CREEPY SHIT IT WAS SO SCARY IGGY THERE WERE GHOSTS AND EVERYTHING SAVE MEEE!"

"I'm surprised you lasted that long."

"I failed in my mission… I'M NOT A TRUE HERO!" He wailed, tears falling from his eyes.

"Come on Alfred, don't be like that." Arthur said, inwardly thinking '_what have I done'_.

"Aye laddie, there's no use crying over spilt milk."

Alfred looked up to see a man with a mess of ginger hair, green eyes and brows reminiscent of Arthur's.

"Allistor? What are you doing here?" Alfred asked, still sniffling.

Allistor heartily chuckled.

"Why, I'm here to laugh at ye! Well, best be off." Allistor had gone as quickly as he had arrived.

Alfred stared at the place where Allistor had been. "What a pointless character cameo." He said absently.

Arthur helped the American up like he was five years old. "Come on; let's find the others before you break the fourth wall again."

Meanwhile the other members of the allies and axis were sitting in the Three Broomsticks. Francis was flirting with Rosmerta, and getting quite far at that. The others were sipping drinks (although Ivan was disappointed with the lack of vodka).

Ludwig was 'listening' to Feliciano when a certain sentence caught his attention.

"Just listen to me! They're countries, I swear to Merlin they're countries!"

Discreetly turning his head, the German teen saw none other than Harry Potter waving his arms about, trying to convince his friends.

'Scheiβe… when we told him to be quiet too… I guess he can't keep a secret.'

Ludwig looked back at his fellow nations. They too had heard the exclamation and were listening in on the conversation.

It was Yao that voiced the question they were all thinking.

"What should we do?"

"I think we should pound his face into dust, da?"

"It does not seem like his friends believe him." Kiku pointed out.

It seemed like Francis had been listening, for he contributed to the conversation with a "I guess we can just leave him for now..." before returning to his previous activities.

The chair clattered to the floor as Ludwig rose to his feet. "Nein, this is unacceptable! A true soldier never goes back on his word!"

Someone spoke up from underneath Ivan.

"Violence is never the answer."

But as usual, Matthew went unnoticed.

Ludwig stormed over to Harry.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Harry said defiantly, even though the German was almost making him soil himself.

"About you know what."

"Erm… alright." With that, Harry got up and left, leaving his Ron and Hermione even more suspicious and thinking that Harry might just be telling the truth.

Ludwig pulled Harry into a secluded corner just as Katie Bell came out of the bathroom (not that they noticed that).

The blond teen's steely gaze was turned on Harry.

"What did we say about not telling anyone?"

"Not to do it." Harry muttered, sounding for the entire world like a scolded five year old.

"They don't seem to believe you, but if you try that again… let's just say I once killed a man with his own moustache and a grape."

Shakily nodding, Harry scarpered off back to the remaining members of his trio. He would say the German was lying… but he probably wasn't.

"It will not be happening again." Ludwig said as he returned to his fellow G8 members.

Yao visibly relaxed.

"That's good." He replied with a small smile. "If the news had gotten out…"

All the nations thought about this and paled.

"Shall we go? My work here is done." Francis grinned despite the black eye he now had.

They once again ventured into the cold winter air. As they walked back to Hogwarts, they vaguely realised they were being followed, but did nothing about it.

Not too far up the path, they met up with Alfred and Arthur. One of them was cowering under the other, glancing around with wide eyes. The other was standing there looking thoroughly disgraced and like he did not want to be in the position he was in. Guess which is which.

"How are you?" Arthur asked with his poker face on.

"Excellent Arthur-san, for the circumstances."

"Potter was telling his friends about us." Ludwig said in a hushed whisper.

"It makes me pleasure smile to think how he will be destroyed by my overwhelming power."

"I really don't think that will be necessary Ivan…" Matthew said. His statement fell on deaf ears.

The Russian was only stopped from killing the boy-who-lived by a scream. Everyone looked up to see Katie Bell floating six feet above the ground, her back arched. All of a sudden, she fell to the ground with a sickening thump.

Both Arthur and the golden trio rushed forward; Arthur to see if his citizen was alright and the golden trio because they are general do-gooders who see if people are alright.

"What happened?" Arthur asked the other girl, who no one had noticed up until now.

"We were just walking when she screamed and flew up into the air!" Leanne broke down into sobs.

"It's alright." The Brit patted her back in a comforting way before looking to the other three. "One of you, go get a professor!"

But before anyone could get one, a blond and black blur ran past.

"I'll get one because I'm the hero!"

Alfred was back to his normal self then.

"Is everythin' alright?" Hagrid asked with concern evident in his voice.

"I don't know…" Yao said, looking at the surroundings.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Arthur shouted. Ron stopped mid-way to touching the brown package that Katie had dropped when she began to float. "It's cursed." He stated.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall came bustling along, closely followed by Alfred.

"White flag see? White flag!" Feliciano waved his white flag about, to the surprise of no one.

Arthur stopped patting Leanne's back and stood up.

"I think it's best for Leanne to explain." He said, looking comfortingly at the girl.

"Who knew Arthur could be so… nice?" Hermione said. The other nations looked at Alfred, who shrugged.

"I do remember when he did that to me, when I'd had a nightmare or something."

Everyone except the countries were confused.

"Right… let's get Miss Bell to the hospital wing, shall we?" With a flick of her wand, McGonagall had levitated Katie. "Everyone else, come with me."

They walked up to Hogwarts. Feliciano looked scared to death about what would await them, and the rest remained emotionless. They had been under interrogation before, after all.

"I know exactly who did this."

All eyes turned to Harry.

"It was Malfoy."

Everyone groaned.

"Because he's a death eater."

Hermione and Ron groaned. Harry could be a broken record sometimes. First the transfers being the personifications of nations, and now this.

"Quit your jibber jabber!" Alfred told harry before bursting into laughter. Slightly awkward laughter as no one else was laughing.

Professor McGonagall and Hagrid sighed. How were they going to get any information about what happened out of this lot?

**A/N: Hey, it's a long chapter. **

**I am not sneakily sneaking in my opinions about the big three at all… nope.**

**Did any of you get all the references I put in there? I'm just going to say there are references to Naruto, The Yogscast and Hetalia.**

**I know nothing about One Piece, being too lazy to watch it myself, so I don't know if there has been a new episode or not, or what happened in it. **

**Don't kill me for my opinions, but please R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Not Another Howler JFC

**A/N: Hi everybody, and welcome to a new chapter of Hogwarts and Hetalia! **

**Writers block, why did you make this chapter a bitch to start? I had to write the beginning about three times.**

**:O OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS?! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS MY HAPPINESS!**

**Thanks again to Dreiks for once again, correcting my crappy German! I used the beta sign, I'm so stupid.**

**Also, I use caps lock way too much in this chapter. Just saying.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE THIS SUNDAY. I AM ROWING ALL WEEKEND, SO WILL NOT HAVE TIME. THIS UPDATE SHALL BE THE ONLY ONE THIS WEEK.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Not a thing.**

Chapter 12

In Herbology a few days later, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were collecting the pods from Snargaluff stumps. This of course meant complete chaos courtesy of the transfers. It was the perfect time for Harry to discuss what had happened in his lesson with Dumbledore.

"Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," said Ron quietly as they began pulling on protective gloves. "But I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. It's interesting and everything, but what's the point?"

"Dunno." Said Harry as he inserted a gum shield. But before he could go any further a certain American they had grown friendly with interrupted.

"What cha talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really." Harry lied through his teeth.

"Whatever you say dude." Alfred turned back to where Arthur was talking to thin air.

"Oh yes, flying mint bunny, please tell! Oh, Uni really did that? I never had him down as the type."

"Erm… Arthur… you do know there is nothing there, right?" Matthew asked timidly.

"You're wrong Alfred! Flying Mint Bunny is right here! Right. Here." Arthur punctuated the last two words with hand jabs that pointed to nothing.

"It's Matthew…"

"Never heard of a Matthew."

"No one ever has."

"AAAHHHH, GERMANY! THE PLANT TRIED TO EAT ME!"

There was a collective thought in the minds of every person in that room.

'Who gets that scared over a plant?'

Ludwig sighed, placing his palm on his face.

"Feliciano, the plant will not eat you."

Sniffling, said Italian stood up as tall as his height would allow.

"I'll show that plant true Italian spirit!" He announced to the world, before hiding under the table waving his now well-known white flag. It was now left to Ludwig, Feliciano's partner in every class they had together, to do the task at hand.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Alfred were also attempting to remove the pods from their own plant. Everything was going to plan, at least until a tap distracted them and Arthur's hand was almost bitten off.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Matthew timidly spoke up.

"Erm… it was an owl."

"I know what it was!" Alfred cheerfully bounced up and down. "An owl!"

"That's what I just said!"

But, as per usual, the poor Canadian went unnoticed.

"Oh, you're actually right for once Alfred."

And he was, for tapping on the window was Pangaea the owl, gripping a red letter in her claws.

"Professor Sprout?" The Brit raised his hand. "Can we go get out owl? She's outside."

"Be quick Kirkland, there are pods to collect." The dumpy professor's eyebrows were furrowed; she still felt she'd seen Kirkland somewhere before.

Arthur hurried outside, grabbed Pangaea and was back inside the greenhouse before you could say earl grey tea.

"I wonder who the letters from?" Ludwig asked, peering at the seal. It seemed very familiar, almost like the last letter they'd gotten…

"MEIN GOTT, NOT AGAIN!"

"What's wrong Ludwig?" Arthur asked, before realising himself and turning to the other countries.

"What's in the letter dude?"

"Basically, run!"

Spinning on his heel, the island nation went to flee the greenhouse. The others would have followed, if he hadn't only travelled two steps before the letter opened and declared its contents to the students.

"BETCHA DIDN'T THINK YOU'D BE HEARING FROM US AGAIN!" the familiar voice of Mathias Køhler boomed from the howler. "WELL, WE DECIDED TO SURPRISE YOU! NORGE STILL DOESN'T KNOW WE SEND THESE, IT'S FOOLPROOF!"

"THIS PLAN'S GONNA FAIL THEN, EH DENMARK?" Another voice shouted, obviously from across the room.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PRUSSIA! YOU CAN'T TALK!" Mathias replied quickly.

"ACTUALLY, YES I CAN! I'M TALKING RIGHT NOW!" Gilbert made some noises like 'nanananana'.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN A COUNTRY ANYMORE!" Mathias insulted the ex-nation.

YOUR COUNTRY LOOKS LIKE A PENIS!" Gilbert shot back.

"ANYWAY," a new voice was speaking now, although you could still hear the argument in the background. "WE JUST THOUGHT WE'D SAY HI. OH, BY THE WAY, IT'S ME, FINLAND! SWEDEN IS HERE TOO! SAY HELLO TO THE OTHERS SWEDEN!"

"H'LLO." Sweden grunted.

"WASN'T THAT NICE? I'M GOING TO HAND OVER TO SOMEONE ELSE NOW. WHO WANTS THIS THING SO THEY CAN SPEAK TO- ERMPH?"

By the sounds of things, Tino had been tackled to the ground by a large group of people.

After the fighting had subsided, there was a brief period of silence. Oh, who am I kidding, everyone was shouting.

"WHERE IS THE STUPID THING ANYWAY?" It appeared that the recording device had been lost in the confusion.

"YOU BASTARDS, YOU LOST IT! HOW ARE WE GOING TO TALK TO THEM NOW?" Romano was angry. Although he didn't want to admit it; he wanted to talk to his stupid brother.

"WHO CARES?" it seemed Gilbert and Mathias had made up and were now drunk. "WE CAN HAVE A PARTY, 'CAUSE WESTS NOT HERE TO BE A STICK IN THE MUD AND TELL US WHAT TO DO!"

No one had any time to object, as the song 'German sparkle party' was already being heard.

"HEY GUYS," Gilbert slurred. "DID YA KNOW THAT IT WAS WEST THAT CAME UP WITH THIS SONG? YEAH, HE LIKES TO SPARKLE AND PARTY! HEY RODDY, REMEMBER WHEN US THREE GOT TOGETHER AND DANCED TO THIS SONG? THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME! YOU WERE DRUNK AND GOING ON ABOUT HOW YOU WANTED TO BANG THAT SWEET PIECE OF HUNGARIAN A-"

There was a sudden clang and a thump.

"THANK YOU HUNGARY."

"YOU'RE WELCOME AUSTRIA."

Everyone just stood there, not making a sound, as for ten minutes German club music blared throughout the greenhouse, along with the occasional embarrassing story. Everyone learned that Poland cried when watching Black Beauty, Prussia was a closet brony, Romano loved cute things and the Bad Touch Trio had once gotten so drunk they had mistaken each other for hot women and almost slept together. It wasn't until they got back to the hotel and got their clothes off until they realised.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Arthur sighed in relief; Lukas had found the Howler recording device "THIS HAS BEEN ON THE WHOLE TIME? NOW, WHAT TO DO…? I'LL JUST SEND IT, THEN THOSE 'SECRETS' WILL BE REVEALLED. THIS'LL GET DENMARK BACK FOR WHEN HE TRIED TO GET ME TO SING THAT SONG WITH ICELAND ABOUT THE NORWEIGAN ALPHABET."

With that, the Howler fizzled out and died.

Professor Sprout eventually came to her senses and dismissed the class. The transfers quickly left, probably to find the others.

"I bet they're going to have a meeting!" Harry realised with a smile.

Hermione's face was full of concern. She knew what that smile meant.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"We," Harry said, his eyes lighting up with the prospect of adventure, "are going to follow them."

And that's how the golden trio found themselves outside the room of requirement.

"Are you sure that they're in here?" Ron was bored. Following people because your friend thought they were countries was not his ideal lunch time.

"Sure. Look, you can even hear Germany through the door."

Hermione and Ron listened half-heartedly. Although, they _could_ hear a familiar German accented voice telling people called France and England to shut up.

"Come on, put the cloak on."

"Why Harry?"

"We're going in."

The other two couldn't help but get under the cloak. After all their years of knowing Harry, his sense of adventure had rubbed off. And they were curious as to France and England could be.

Slowly inching opening the door, the trio made their way inside, trying not to be seen. The room of requirement was in chaos. Chairs were everywhere and people were fighting left right and centre.

"Everyone stop fighting!" Ludwig shouted. He was at the head of the table and looked frustrated. Luckily they did just that. Now that everyone had stopped moving, the golden trio could see that the people in the room were in fact the transfers. "We need to figure out how to the other nations stop sending us howlers! They could blow our cover!"

"Maybe America should tell his little friends, da? It seems they are the ones that started the silly business in the first place."

"Goddamn it Russia! They're my friends, and they did not start it!"

Ron and Hermione were awe-struck. Maybe Harry was right about them being countries after all.

"There might be a spell that could tell let us communicate. There is most definitely floo powder and two-way-mirrors, but maybe a spell would be best. The other nations might know what to expect then."

"Good idea England." Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Hey, hey, Germany? Can I make pasta?"

"No you can't Italy! This is a meeting place, not a kitchen!"

Feliciano seemed put down, but resumed doodling on paper.

"Germany."

"Yes Russia?"

"There are little children spying on us from under invisible cloak."

Germany looked shocked, while England looked furious.

"HARRY POTTER! BY ORDER OF YOUR COUNTRY, YOU WILL STAY THERE! YOU TOO, HERMIONE GRANGER AND RON WEASLEY!"

Harry wanted to move, he really did. But he found himself rooted to the spot.

Arthur strode over and flung the cloak off them.

"I should have known." He shook his head, looking downcast. "I should have known you couldn't be trusted. But you have broken a promise you made to your own country. And we never forgive, and we never forget. There will be consequences for your actions, Harry James Potter."

**CLIFFHANGER**

**I personally think it was the hetalia character songs that got me through the chapter. They gave me ideas.**

**Anyway… Please R&R! Your reviews will get me through a weekend of standing by a river and shouting at people (Because that is what my weekend consists of. That and occasionally doing exercise)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Memories Or Lack Of

**A/N: Hello one and all!**

**I am updating once more. Can I just say thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I never thought that I would get this many, and that this would be this popular!**

**Also, there might not be an update tomorrow. That's why I'm updating now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter OH RUB IT IN WHY DON'T YOU.**

_**Previously on Hogwarts and Hetalia**_

_**Arthur strode over and flung the cloak off them.**_

"_**I should have known." He shook his head, looking downcast. "I should have known you couldn't be trusted. But you have broken a promise you made to your own country. And we never forgive, and we never forget. There will be consequences for your actions, Harry James Potter."  
**_

Chapter 13

Harry gulped. Ron was shaking under the glare of his classmate. Hermione stared in awe.

Arthur's piercing green eyes stared into their souls. They felt like he knew everything about each and every one of them, like there were no secrets from him.

Ludwig –no, Germany- came up and stood behind Arthur. His eyes were full of fury, and although he appeared the same age as them, those blue orbs held wisdom beyond his years.

"What should I do Germany? You always had the best methods in World War Two. Do you have any ideas?"

"They are your citizens, it is up to you." Ludwig started, staring Harry directly in the eye. "Although we used to gash people's feet and make them walk on salt **[1]**. I think that might be fitting."

"Hmm… that seems a bit harsh." They sighed in relief. "France, any suggestions?"

"As Germany said, it is truly up to you. I never was one for torture." Francis flicked his hair over his shoulder.

"China?"

"I have method. Drip water slowly onto persons head. It drives them insane **[2]**."

"Hey!" Feliciano leapt to his feet. Harry mentally wiped his forehead. Feliciano was too nice to torture people. "That originated in my place! It may be called Chinese water torture, but it was originally from Italy!"

So much for that plan.

"I don't really want the boy-who-lived to go insane... Japan? You got anything?"

"Hai. Waterboarding **[3]**."

All the transfers winced.

"Jesus Christ Japan, we don't want to kill them, just scare them."

"I have method." Ivan piped up from his seat.

"Go on." Arthur folded his arms, his eyes not leaving the golden trio.

"I bash little children with pipe da? Then they not talk no more." The Russian smiled.

"I refer to my previous statement."

Kiku stood up and gestured around the room.

"It is up to you Igirisu. They are from your land, they are your responsibility."

Arthur nodded and resumed staring at the golden trio.

"Hmm… let's think… what's that Flying mint bunny?" Everyone present groaned. "You have an idea? Please do tell! Yes… what was that...? It's a perfect idea! Thank you old friend!"

It was quite unnerving to see the Brit have a conversation with thin air.

"The consequences of your infidelity shall be as follows: Harry James Potter, as you have shown yourself not to be trusted, your memories will be wiped. You shall have no memories of us being nations, and neither will your friends. As well as this, you will have a strange craving for cockroach cluster. You will not be able to get enough of the stuff, even though you find it disgusting. This punishment shall be for you alone, as it was not the other two's fault that you were unfaithful. Is this a suitable punishment?" All the transfers nodded. "Then it shall be as follows. Harry shall be wiped first, and then knocked out by Russia's pipe." The northern nation smiled creepily. "They will be left in the common room, with no memory of us being nations. They will still know of us, but not our immortality."

Arthur moved so he was standing directly in front of Harry.

"If only you had listened." He stated before pointing his wand at the boy-who-lived. "_Obliviate_!"

Harry stared at the blond boy, Arthur? Yes, Arthur. He was good at spells.

Suddenly, pain blossomed at the back of his head and everything went black.

Alfred dusted his hands off and closed the portrait hole.

"And that's the end of that chapter."

"It's not over until the fat lady sings." Arthur stated, walking away from the American.

The fat lady opened her mouth.

"It's not over."

The painting closed her mouth. Arthur nodded.

"Good."

"What are we going to do now Iggy?"

"The same thing we do every night Alfred."

"Pretend to be normal teenagers when you are in fact hundreds or thousands of years old anthropomorphic personifications of nations?"

Arthur spun around to see Draco Malfoy leaning against a wall, smirking.

"Not another one!"

Before Draco could open his mouth, he had been hit with an _Obliviate_.

"Ivan!"

"You called?" The Russian popped up from nowhere, scaring Alfred into Arthur's arms.

"Hit him with your pipe." Arthur was still managing to keep a straight face despite the fact he was holding a shivering American bridal style.

"It would be my pleasure."

"_Now _that's the end of that chapter."

"I hope it is."

The two English speaking nations made their way back to the Room of Requirement.

"Hey Arthur?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"Why is it that we keep our secret? If people are just going to find out, why should we even try to stop them?"

"Because the world doesn't need to know."

Alfred just stared at him blankly. Arthur sighed.

"Imagine what would happen if news did get out. We would be hunted by journalists, people would fear us; blame us for everything that has gone wrong in history. We could never live a normal life, never just walk down the street and appreciate life."

A small "Ahh" came from Alfred.

"Can we tell Dumbledore though? That guy looks like he can keep a secret."

"No. He must find out for himself."

Right at that very moment, the man in question was hunting around in some boxes underneath his desk.

"Where is it…? Where is it…? Ah ha! There it is!" He lifted an old, leather-bound book for the box and set it on his desk. Dust flew out, making Dumbledore cough.

He flicked through the pages, mumbling under his breath. He didn't want to look in this book. It held his childhood memories, ones that he didn't want to remember. But there was one specific time that he needed to look at.

The old wizard finally settled on a page. Only a few words and an old yellowing picture were on the page.

_Meeting with Arthur Kirkland and Friends, Berlin, Jan 15__th __1952._

The picture showed a young Dumbledore with one arm around a blond man that seemed to be a bit younger than him. The man had large eyebrows and forest green eyes. There were three other men behind them. One was a sandy blond, with blue eyes, glasses and a stray bit of hair that defied gravity. He was wearing a bomber jacket and a bright smile adorned his face, despite the ruins behind them. Another man had long blond, wavy hair that fell to just below his chin. This man's eyes were also blue, and he was dressed in that time's latest fashions. The final man was wearing a scarf and a long beige coat. His purple eyes displayed happiness, but the smile that was on his face was creepy. His silver/blond hair shined in the sunlight.

Dumbledore remembered their conversation. Arthur had recognised him and said how the way he defeated Grindlewald was spectacular. They had got talking and were about to have coffee when Arthur's colleagues had come up and said he was late for the meeting. Dumbledore had asked what the meeting was about, and Arthur had just replied with one word.

"_Berlin_."

With that, they had left. But not before Dumbledore had insisted on a picture. A German with blond hair and blue eyes had taken it. He had also been with the group, but they didn't seem to regard him. The man looked pale, and kept glancing in the direction of East Germany. It had been with a muggle camera, as that was all they had on them at the time.

"Oh Arthur," Dumbledore sighed, settling into his chair and staring at the picture, "just what are you?"

**A/N: Dumbledore knows now! I hope that was a suitable chapter.**

**(I finally discovered how to put horizontal lines in. I hope they work on the website. If they don't, I'll look a bit stupid. If there are no lines in this, ignore these brackets)**

**On another note, I'm going to shamelessly promote another story of mine that I uploaded yesterday: Music to My Ears. It's just Hetalia, and will eventually be FrUK! Whoo, FrUK! You can find it on my profile!**

**Anyway… R&R! See you next week!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Filler

**A/N: Hello again one and all! I thank you for all the mazing reviews, follows and favourites that this story has gotten! When I first started it off, I would have never thought that I'd get this many!**

**On a different note, there will be no update this Sunday, because I'M GOING ON AN ADVENTURE! To Swaledale. Google it if you don't know where it is. Hey, at least I miss school. Also, this means if I don't reply to your reviews, it's because I have no internet. (Four days without internet, or tumblr? NOOOOO)**

**Oh, I forgot to mention, last chapter all the methods of torture are actual methods of torture. Brutal, right?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or Hetalia, I would not be going to Swaledale this weekend.**

Chapter 14

By the time the Christmas holidays came around, England and the transfers were starting to get nervous. They all saw the way Dumbledore stared at them, like he was trying to figure out what they were. McGonagall too was giving them strange looks.

"One down, two to go, aru." China said, settling into his seat on the Hogwarts express.

"This is good, da? I have been looking forward to day I do not have to put up with America."

"AAAAAHHHHHH! 什麼是地獄？Russia, when did you get here?" The Eastern nation's scream was so loud; it could be heard at the other end of the train.

Before Russia could answer, the door to the compartment was flung open and America collapsed inside.

"Someone call for a hero?"

"Nyet, I just scared Yao-Yao slightly. The silly thing did not know I was here. Now, you may leave now America."

"Nuhuh. I need to make sure Yao doesn't get hurt! Oh yeah, and Iggy sent me to look for you. Apparently we all have to stay in the same compartment. But he's been invited to some 'slug-club' thing, so he can't stay with us. He left Luddy in charge."

Russia sighed slightly. "Fine, we will come with you. But only because I do not want Yao-Yao to get hurt. That would be bad, da?"

"Da da da, let's just go already. Commie bastard."

"Capitalist pig." Russia retorted, following the superpower out the compartment. China trailed behind, thinking about how peaceful his life would be if he hadn't met those two nations.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

Arthur returned from the slug club an hour later. To be honest, he hated it. It was an old, fat man talk about famous people he knew, or thought he knew. It was incredibly boring, and the Brit could tell the other members felt that way too. The only plus was the excellent food they had gotten.

"If only the others had come. Then they would see that my cooking is the greatest!"

Arthur slid open the compartment door, then froze.

The sight before him was chaos. Russia was holding his pipe over a scared looking America, Italy was hiding under the seat, Japan's face was bright red as was Germanys (although the latter's probably from shouting too much than embarrassment), China looked bored and France was… France was…

"Why the bloody hell is the frog naked!?"

All was silent until France spoke up.

"Are you not revelling in the sight of my magnificent body?"

"I most certainly am not! Just put some bloody clothes on!"

"Or what?" France smirked.

"Or I'll chop of your testicles and feed them to some random dogs!" The Frenchman's face turned to one of horror.

"Alright… fine. But only because you've got nice tits." He said, picking up his boxers from the floor.

"Thank you France… wait, what?!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Their arrival at the train station was a small affair. Only Spain, Romano, Prussia, the Asians, Belarus, Ukraine, the Baltics and for some reason Liechtenstein turned up to collect them.

"WEST! YOOHOO! OVER HERE!"

Germany face-palmed at his brother's antics.

"I don't even know how I am related to him."

He saw Feliciano try to hug Lovino and fail.

"I don't even know how they are related either."

Canada stood there, feeling like a lemon as other nations greeted each other. Hugs were exchanged, and even failed kisses *coughfrancecough*.

"Hey Birdie."

The poor nation nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around to see a familiar white haired ex-nation with a smile as wide as a banana.

"Oh, h-hey Gilbert." Prussia's eyebrows furrowed.

"You alright there Mattie? You seem a bit down."

"Oui, I'm just surprised you remembered me, that's all." This time it was Prussia's turn to be surprised.

"Was? Why would I ever forget you?"

"It's what everyone else does."

"Birdie, listen to me. I would never forget you. Now, do you want to come to mine later? We can drink beer and be awesome!"

Canada hesitated. He didn't like beer that much, but would never pass up an actual meeting with an actual friend.

"Alright then."

"Awesome!"

Liechtenstein smiled from her place next to Ukraine. England crouched down in front of her.

"Lilli, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you come back!" The Brit looked around. He didn't see a familiar blond haired, gun- wielding Swiss anywhere,

"Where's Vash?"

"I snuck out! He needs to know that I can be independent and don't need him all the time. Not that I'm complaining, but sometimes I want to do things on my own!"

Arthur's jaw had dropped open.

It was like the calm before the storm. Or in this case, the sound of a gun's safety coming off.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Arthur tried to back away from the gun against his forehead but failed when he saw the Swiss' expression.

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

"Then why are you crouching down in front of her?"

"I was wondering why she was here, without you!" Vash seemed to accept this excuse, for the gun was lowered.

"Alright then. Come on Lilli, time to go home."

"Okay Bruder." Liechtenstein let herself be dragged off by Switzerland, leaving a very confused platform in their wake.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were also confused.

"What was that grey thing he was pointing at what's-his-names head?"

"That's a gun Ronald. It fires bullets. I would have thought even you would know that."

The Christmas holidays for the nations were spent meeting, looking around London, meeting, arguing, talking, getting drunk, eating cake, meeting, arguing and finally partying. Yes, Prussia had decided that to celebrate their return to Hogwarts, a massive party would be thrown the day before. Needless to say, many of them had splitting hangovers on the train.

They returned to Hogwarts with much enthusiasm. They threw themselves into their magic studies with so much gusto; the teachers didn't know what had happened.

The truth was, they knew that something would happen soon. There was going to be a war, and they knew it in more ways than one. For one thing, Arthur kept on having random pains. These meant that there were attacks going on his country. They also meant that they were magical attacks, as the pain was much worse and nearer his head. By process of elimination, Voldemort's attacks were increasing.

One morning, the pains were worse than usual. He had a splitting headache, like a hangover but much worse. Then, all of a sudden, Arthur collapsed, his head falling into a bowl of cereal.

He was rushed off to the hospital wing, and all the other nations could do was watch. Dumbledore walked up to the group.

"Good morning. Well, it's not such a good morning, is it?"

"I'm sure he's just dehydrated aru."

"Ah, but you and I know it is much more than that. It's Voldemort, is it not? For those affect him more than anything."

"How did you know that?" Alfred demanded, and the old man chuckled.

"Don't you remember? We met, January the 15th, 1952. Do you not remember? It was in Berlin."

Dumbledore watched their reactions. Francis, Alfred and Ludwig winced, whilst Ivan just stared. But the headmaster wasn't expecting a reaction from him. From his research, he had gathered that the cold nation did not show much emotion apart from a creepy smile. But never the less, Dumbledore continued anyway.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember? I certainly do. Oh, I know everything about you, _nations_." His face returned to its usual smile. "So, do you want to come to my office, or for your secret to be revealed to the world?"

**A/N: DUM, DUM, DUUUUMMMM!**

'**Cause this is filler! Filler, yeah! Seriously, I had no idea what to write, and I apologise for its shortness.**

**Also, the views for this fic… THEY'RE OVER NINE THOUSAND! Couldn't resist. But they actually are so thanks!**

**The Chinese that China shouts is apparently 'what the hell' in Chinese, according to Google Translate.**

**Anyway, please R&R! And remember, constant vigilance!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Unexpectedly Serious Part

**A/N: Sup dudes? This is another chapter of Hogwarts and Hetalia!**

**What? Over 11,000 views? The amount I love you guys is too much to put into words (but let's just say it's larger than Edward Elric…. Actually no, that's not very larger at all… gosh darn it, I love you a lot, alright?)**

**It pains me to say this, but I'm going to be on holiday for two weeks starting next Saturday. I'll be in Slovenia for one week, then Croatia for another week (which is sad because I can't fangirl over where I'm going) and I might not have internet (I think I do for one of the weeks, and a computer, but I don't know if that's true or not).**

**But I'm uploading now, and then it'll be the holidays, which means… MORE UPDATES YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not have the privilege of having the mind that came up with Hetalia and Harry Potter.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Pretty serious stuff for this fic!**

Chapter 15

The group of eight nations followed Dumbledore to his office. They had been alive for a long time, around four thousand years in China's case, and it took a lot to scare them. But the prospect of such a large secret getting out, and what people would do, truthfully, it scared the shit out of them.

"Lemon Drops." Dumbledore said, his voice hard and cold, most unlike his usual happy smile and tone.

The old headmaster sat behind his desk, and motioned for the transfers to take seats opposite him. The portraits stared on, never having seen the usually cheerful man so determined.

When they had taken their seats, Dumbledore just stared at them. Some of the older or braver nations like Germany, China and America stared back with as much ferocity. Others, like Italy, broke under the headmasters gaze.

"Ve~… Germany, I'm scared." Feliciano sniffled, almost sitting on the German's lap. Ludwig replied, although his gaze never left the human sitting across from him.

"It'll be alright, Italy. Everything always is, in the end."

"I've had enough, old man!" America stood up, glaring at Dumbledore, who just smiled. "Just what kind of stunt are you trying to pull here?"

"What kind of stunt am _I _trying to pull?" The Headmaster put on a fake look of shock. "I believe that is the question I should be asking you. What are eight, oh sorry, nine personifications of nations doing going to school? And why a magic school at that? The only one whom I am pretty sure knew magic before coming here was Mr Kirkland, or should I say England?"

"We were told by our jackass bosses! Oh hell, I am going to kill Obama for this!"

"Calm down Alfred. Now is not the time to be fighting, aru"

"Yao is right." Francis' hand automatically twitched to where he usually kept his sword, on his hip. "What do you want with us? Why bring us to your office when you could do much more damage in the great hall?"

"Now let me tell you, dear nations. You see, as you have probably guessed from Mr Kirkland's state over the past few weeks, a war is going to happen. A war between two sides, good and evil."

All the nations laughed, if only slightly

"This is where you are wrong, Dumbledore-sensei. There is never good and evil, only one side and another. Each side thinks they are right, and so fight to show this." Japan said, casting his eyes around the room at the old headmasters.

Regardless of Japan's statement, Dumbledore continued.

"One side believe that the wizard community should only be pure. They wish to exterminate all wizards that are half blood or muggle born. These are the Death Eaters, and are led by Lord Voldemort."

"I hate to interrupt, but we already knew this." Canada spoke up, not wanting to be forgotten.

"Who told you Mr Walliams?"

"It was Vladimir, Lukas and Arthur sir. And my name is Williams…"

"So you know of the Death Eaters. That means a lot less explaining for me. So anyway, the other side on this war is us. The people that don't want this to happen, and are willing for the world to be free." He would have continued, but Alfred interrupted.

"Do you guys have a catchy name? Something like Side of the Light?"

"No, Mr Jones. We are simply, us."

"That's a crap name. You should totally be called Side of the Light."

"We'll think about it." _Not in a million years. _"Have you heard the story of Harry Potter?"

"_Oui_ and it was rather clichéd at that."

"Great!" Dumbledore's eyes lit up. "Even less explaining for me to do! Harry is the one prophesised to kill Voldemort."

"_Neither can live while the other survives_."

"Excellent, Mr Kirkland!" It took about five seconds for the headmaster to realise who had said that. "Mr Kirkland! What are you doing out of the hospital wing?"

All the countries turned round to see Arthur, smiling despite how ill he looked. His eyes were slightly sunken and his face was abnormally pale.

"It'll take more than that to keep me down. Now," He said, conjuring a chair, "You still haven't told us why you want us, and how you found out."

"We met in Berlin, remember? Just before the wall." Dumbledore saw Ludwig visibly wince.

A look of realisation came over Arthur's face.

"Oh yes! So we did. Do you still have that picture?"

"I do."

"Ah, that explains it then."

The headmaster shifted in his chair.

"As for why I want you… I need you to fight. For us."

"Don't you mean Side of the Light?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Fine, for the Side of the Light. But we do need you to fight against Voldemort."

"And what makes you think we'll do that?" Francis said. Many pairs of eyes were on the human, all waiting for an explanation.

"Because we need you. Harry Potter will not be enough, and neither will the might of the Order of the Phoenix."

"See! There you go; you came up with an awesome name all on your own!"

"The Order of the Phoenix applies to a select few people who wish to join. Just because you are against Voldemort does not mean you are in the Order of the Phoenix."

"But it's still a cool name, and I'm gonna give you credit for that bro. High five!" Alfred held his hand up expectantly. When the gesture wasn't returned, he went to the corner of the room to sulk. Dumbledore continued as if nothing had happened.

"As I was saying, we need your strength as nations to help us win this war."

Yao looked at the others for a second before stating his opinion.

"I choose no, aru."

"Do you want Mr Kirkland to be torn up with a civil war? Do you want innocent people to die?"

"Of course I do not want that. But I do not want to get into a pointless war and get myself pointlessly injured, aru. That is my opinion, and I will stick with it."

Italy, who had stayed surprisingly quiet throughout the whole thing, was the next to make his choice.

"I also don't want to fight. I've seen people get caught up in war, and I do not like it. Ve~, war is bad. Like England's cooking."

"MY FOOD ISN'T THAT BED YOU GORMET COOKING WANKER! JUST BECAUSE YOUR FOOD IS ALL FANCY DOESN'T MEAN THAT ANYTHING OTHER THAN THAT IS A PIECE OF BURNT CRAP!"

"England-san, please calm down."

"Erm… Arthur, please stop." Canada said, shaking slightly.

"Will anyone else refuse to fight?" Dumbledore asked. He was getting impatient.

"I will not fight either." Germany said after a while. "Someone needs to protect this idiot." He gestured to where Italy was talking to a painting about pasta.

The headmaster sighed in relief. "So all the rest of you will fight against Voldemort?"

"Sure thing I'll fight, because I'm the hero!"

"It will be fun to pound his face into dust, da?"

"A samurai should always fight for his friends."

"Although I hate him, I do not want Angleterre to die. After all, who would I fight with if he was gone? The world would not be any fun."

"I might not be much help, but I'll try."

Dumbledore looked to the only nation not to have spoken. Arthur seemed deep in thought.

"What about you Arthur? Will you fight, or will you sit back and watch people die?"

The Brit's head snapped up.

"Now look here Dumbledore. I am much older than you; therefore I have seen much more death. I have seen so much war, so much pain. And I was powerless to stop it. Sure, I tried, but I couldn't. I feel guilty, even though I know I shouldn't be. When King Charles I had his head chopped off, when Oliver Cromwell seized the throne for parliament **(1)**, I wanted to fight, but I physically couldn't. I can't take sides on a civil war. Half of me thinks one thing, and the other half thinks another thing. It would tear me apart if I even tried to take a side. I, for once, am neutral. I will not fight in this war, and you can't guilt trip me into changing my mind."

The headmaster nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well. Five will fight, and four will not." He stood up and the nations did the same. "Thank you for helping an old, dying man with his beliefs. Now, go to your lessons. You don't want to miss anything that could help you, do you? Now, off you go!"

They left, and Dumbledore was alone again.

"The time will soon come, Tom. The time for you to stop this ridiculous game and face your fears."

**A/N: So, things just took a turn for the serious. What will happen next? When will the fighting begin? Will anything happen? Will England finally learn to cook without blowing up his house? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**This is referring to the English Civil War, when parliament got sick of King Charles I spending all their money and decided to go to war with him. In the end, they won and Charles had his head chopped off. For a while this puritan guy called Oliver Cromwell ran the country. Then he died and his son didn't want to run England so everyone brought back King Charles' son, Charles II. And this guy liked to party and brought back all the fun things Cromwell had banned. Look, just watch this:**

** watch?v=f5jOjNpyb_k**

**See you when I see you then!**


	16. Chapter 16 - IT BEGINS

**A/N: Hello one and all! I am updating from Slovenia, where there **_**is **_**a computer and internet! Hallelujah, praise the lord! I'm having a good time, except I don't speak a word of Slovenian…**

**Thanks again for all the follows, favourites and reviews! It really means a lot and makes me happy every time! **

**Also, I don't know about the format as this computer is very old and it is the old version of word.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter… at least I don't think I do. Wait… No, I don't. **

Chapter 16

"Well, Harry, I promised that you could come with me."

Dumbledore and Harry stood in the headmaster's office. Fawkes the phoenix was sat upon his perch, staring at Harry with bright black eyes. Dumbledore was looking out the window, a black travelling cloak in his hands.

For a moment or two, Harry did not understand. His brain seemed to be moving very slowly.

"Come… with you…?"

"Only if you wish it, of course."

"If I…"

And then Harry remembered why he had been eager to come to Dumbledore's office in the first place.

"You've found one? You've found a Horcrux?"

"I believe so."

Rage and resentment fought shock and excitement: for several moments, Harry could not speak.

"It is natural to be afraid," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not scared!" said Harry at once, and it was perfectly true; fear was one emotion he was not feeling at all. "Which Horcrux is it? Where is it?"

"I am not sure which it is – though I think we can rule out the snake – but I believe it to be hidden in a cave on the coast many miles from here, a cave I have been trying to locate for a very long time: the cave in which Tom Riddle once terrorised two children from his orphanage on their annual trip; you remember?"

"Yes." Said Harry.

Thought overcame the two men and they stood in silence for a minute. Each was thinking about what the next few hours would hold.

"I shall take you with me on one condition: that you obey any command I might give you at once, and without question."

"Of course."

"Be sure to understand me, Harry. I mean that you must follow even such orders as 'run', 'hide' or 'go back'. Do I have your word?"

"I – yes, of course."

"Good. Shall we go then? I trust you have your invisibility cloak?"

"Yes, I do."

Harry had gotten that before he went to the office, having also given Hermione, Ron and Ginny _Felix felicis_ before he had left. He knew he would be going, and knew that Snape and Malfoy would probably try something tonight, while Dumbledore was out of the castle

"Excellent. You can apparate now, I believe?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I haven't got a licence."

"No matter. I can assist you again. Now, place your hand upon my arm, Harry. There is no need to grip too hard, I am merely guiding you. On the count of three – one… two… three…"

They turned and vanished into thin air with a crack.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ya know Iggy, over time, I really have gotten used to your food. It doesn't make such a bad mark on me now, ya know? I don't have to go to A&E every time I eat a scone."

"My cooking was perfectly fine to begin with!"

"You just keep telling yourself that, dude."

The two bickering nations-turned-teens were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Alfred was tucking into a roast dinner of Yorkshire puddings, roast potatoes, vegetables and chicken, all topped with gravy. Arthur was having the same, except his portion was a lot smaller than his American friend's. Ludwig had gone to sit with Feliciano, leaving the two alone.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny came up and sat next to them. Ever since the memory wipe, the golden trio had become more distant from the nations, often only talking to them if necessary.

"And then Harry gave us the Felix, saying that we should divide it up between the three of us!" Hermione said, not noticing that Arthur and Alfred were now eavesdropping.

"It was weird." Ron said, brandishing a bottle nearly full of golden liquid. "He seemed in a rush. He even gave us the marauders map too. Then he grabbed the invisibility cloak and buggered off!"

"That doesn't seem like Harry at all."

The two nations watched as Ron poured equal amounts of the liquid into the trio's drinks. They then downed the drink before putting food on their plate and tucking in like nothing had happened.

"Boy am I tired!" Alfred announced, rubbing his stomach. "I think I'm going to get some shut-eye. Night Iggy! Night other guys!" With that, he got up and left.

Alfred wasn't going to sleep (although he did want to). He was going to a training session in the room of requirement. This was for all the countries that were going to fight in this 'war' Dumbledore had predicted. The nations decided that to prepare they were going to train. Hand to hand combat, guns, swords and, of course, magic.

He got there at the usual time. Kiku, Ivan, Francis and Matthew were already there waiting for him. When he arrived, Kiku just paced three times in front of the door. They knew that he was trying to get it to open.

The door swung open, but instead of seeing their normal training room with targets and dummies, they saw a room full of junk.

Francis looked in with disgust.

"What is with this room Kiku?"

"It is not the same as it usually is da?"

"I thought the same thing as I normally did!" The Japanese teen protested.

"That means…"

"There's someone already in there." Matthew deduced.

The five teens peered inside. It _appeared _to be empty. Although, appearances could be deceiving.

"Let's split up and look for clues." Alfred took charge. "Ivan, Kiku and I will go left. Francis and Mattie will go right!"

"This isn't Scooby Doo, capitalist pig."

"Although," Matthew mused, "I do agree with the splitting up part."

"Lets each take one route." Kiku suggested.

"That way, we can cover more ground!" Francis realised.

"If one of us finds something, the call is 'AMERICA, FUC-"

"The call is 'MAKA!'" Kiku suggested, yelling out the name like a certain American voice actor whose name began with V.

Everyone gave him weird looks.

"Why that?" Francis asked.

"It works, doesn't it?"

"I suppose, but-

"Then we shall use it."

Ivan took the far left, then Matthew, Francis, Kiku and finally Alfred on the far right. They all ventured into the maze of rubbish, not sure what they would find.

Alfred walked through the piles of junk, constantly on the look out for danger or the other occupant of the room. Eventually, he came across what they were looking for.

A boy about their 'age' was facing an ornate wardrobe. He was wearing Hogwarts robes with the Slytherin colours of emerald green. He had silver blond hair, almost the colour of Prussia's.

"MAKAAAAA!" Alfred shouted at the top of his voice. "Daddy loves you." He added in an undertone.

The boy spun around, and Alfred was shocked to find it was Draco Malfoy.

"You-"Draco stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Alfred stated. He could hear his comrade's footsteps making their way closer.

"It doesn't matter. You can't stop me now."

"What have you done?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

A head appeared around the door of the wardrobe. Then a man stepped out. He had silver blond hair like Draco's, except his was long. His robes were pitch black and he was wearing a mask to obscure his face.

Russia, Canada, Japan and France all appeared round the corner, all out of breath from running. They took up attack positions when they saw the two intruders.

More men were coming out of the wardrobe now, each dressed like the first.

"The Death Eaters are coming," Draco said, "and there is nothing you can do to stop them."

**A/N: OHHHH SNAP**

**The battle of Hogwarts begins! Where are Dumbledore and Harry (although I think you all know that)? What will happen next?**

**I hope the format is alright, I'm a bit scared as to what will happen.**

**Also, that bit at the beginning belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me. I had to include it to show where we were in the story.**

**I don't think I have internet next Sunday, but I don't know. If I do, I will try my hardest to update!**

**See you (hopefully) next week!**


	17. Chapter 17 - TEST YOUR MIGHT

**A/N: I'm back!**

**First of all, I am so sorry! I had internet last week but no computer so I couldn't update and I really wanted to! But I'm back now, and it's the school holidays so I **_**should **_**be updating more often. Also, be expecting a lot more stories from me! I've had nothing to do all holiday except write fanfiction! The plot bunnies have been invading my head!**

**As usual, thanks for reviewing and all that! It really does make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: I own both. Just kidding.**

**TOO MANY EXCLAMATION MARKS I'M SORRY**

Chapter 17

Kiku knew from the start that they were outnumbered.

He knew it from when the first spell was fired, from the first deflect by Francis; he knew it when the death eaters charged towards them, malice glinting in their eyes.

His katana sliced through the air, deflecting spells. He didn't even have time to send any spells of his own, for he was too busy stopping any from hitting him. The beams of light were an emerald green, and he knew exactly what they were.

The killing curse. Avada Kedavra.

It wouldn't kill them, but it would leave them knocked out for a few hours. And that would have been devastating.

The Japanese teen hit one with the back of his sword, not aiming to kill, just to knock out. However Ivan had different ideas. He wanted to seriously maim, maybe even cause death.

A lead pipe came into contact with the back of a head, and the death eater fell to the floor with a thump. Blood trickled out of the wound, and the Russian smiled.

Despite this, they were still outnumbered, and slowly losing.

Alfred's bayonet fell to the floor with a clatter. Francis' sword was flung from his hand. Matthew's pistol was in the hands of another. Ivan's pipe lay in some unknown place. Kiku's katana was discarded in a corner.

They were now fighting with wands, relying only on only their fast reflexes to keep them from harm. Spell after spell was fired. Pieces of junk were hit, and a glittering diadem spun away over a mountain of rubbish.

A bullet was fired, scaring the death eater who had unknowingly pulled the trigger. He jumped, throwing the pistol away. Matthew deftly caught it and pointed it at Malfoy, who had shied away from the battle.

"Don't move." The normally timid Canadian growled. "If you so much as move a muscle, I'll fire. Got that?"

Draco hastily nodded.

Matthew was enjoying the control when he was hit in the back. He fell forward, gun spinning away.

All Alfred could do was watch as his brother's body hit the ground, dead to the world.

"Mattie!" Alfred screamed.

"Leave him!" Francis shouted, shooting a beam at a huge death eater. "We need to concentrate!"

The American fought back tears before throwing himself into the battle with more gusto. He would avenge his brother, even if he was only out for a few hours.

It continued like this for a while, until one smart death eater saw the chance to escape. He ran for the exit, others following behind.

"They're getting away!" Alfred hollered.

"No shit Sherlock!" A familiar British accent cried.

"Arthur?"

The Brit was standing atop a pile of junk, a sword held in his fingers.

"I can't fight, but I can do this!"

He leapt down and shut the door before any of the death eaters could get out. He locked it with a simple spell. Arthur ran towards the fighting and cast a spell at Matthew.

"He'll wake up in a bit." He said, ducking a beam of green light. "I'm sorry I can't help any more, but you know what it's like."

Francis gave a small nod, knowing for himself what it was like to live in a revolution. All the nations did.

"I've got to go and warn the school!"

In a flash of light, the Brit was gone, leaving the others to fight once again.

They were interrupted by a familiar cry.

"Bastard!"

All fighting stopped at the noise coming from the wardrobe. Crashes could be heard. Then the doors were flung open and two bodies fell out.

"What the fuck was that, idiota?" Romano (for of course it was he) pointed an accusing finger at the other man who just smiled.

"I don't know, maybe the turtles-"

"ENOUGH ABOUT THE FUCKING TURTLES ALREADY!"

"Lovino! Antonio!"

The two looked up from their little domestic to see the other nations pointing wands at the death eaters, who were just regaining their senses from the interruption.

"Francis?" Antonio stared in disbelief at his friend, who smiled as he tossed the Spaniard a sword. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same about you two."

"Well, this idiota-"

"Help now, catching up later maybe?" Alfred suggested, quickly reclaiming his scratched bayonet.

"That would be better, da? Maybe then we could pound their faces into dust."

The two glanced at each other. Antonio nodded slightly, as did Lovino. The brunette Italian drew a wand from his back pocket, and the cheerful Spaniard brandished the sword Francis had given him.

Matthew groggily sat up, only to be handed his pistol by Kiku and told to get back in the fray.

The seven stood in a proud line facing their opponents. They waited for the first spell to be fired. When it was, they were ready.

The nations flung themselves into battle once again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Arthur ran to Dumbledore's study. He needed to tell Dumbledore about the death eaters attacking the school.

He heard shouts behind him. Some of the death eaters must have gotten out. He quickened his pace.

He shouted the password. The gargoyle moved and Arthur strode up the stairs as fast as he could.

"The death eaters are-!"

His words died in his mouth a he saw that the study was empty.

"Oh for God's sake!"

Arthur quickly retreated back down the stairs.

The dark mark glittered above the Astronomy tower. It was frightening in all its glory. Arthur had seen it before, and ran to the place where it had been cast.

The place where he knew Dumbledore would be.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

Harry's heart leapt: so these four had not eliminated all opposition, but merely broken through the fight to the top of the Tower, and, by the sound of it, created a barrier behind them –

"Now, Draco, quickly!" said the brutal-faced man angrily.

But Malfoy's hand was shaking so badly that he could barely aim.

"Til do it," snarled Greyback, moving towards Dumbledore with his hands outstretched, his teeth bared.

"I said no!" shouted the brutal-faced man; there was a flash of light and the werewolf was blasted out of the way; he hit the ramparts and staggered, looking furious.

"Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us –" screeched the woman, but at that precise moment the door to the ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape. His black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf, and Malfoy.

"We've got a problem, Snape," said the lumpy Amycus, whose eyes and wand were fixed alike upon Dumbledore, "the boy doesn't seem able –"

But somebody else had softly spoken Snape's name.

"Severus ..."

The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading.

The man made to move forward, but it was then that another decided to join.

Arthur Kirkland burst into the tower, his wand held out in front of him.

"Kirkland!" Snape yelled, and the teen just nodded. In an instant, two of the wands in the room were pointed at him. Greyback was now facing the Brit.

"What are you doing here, _boy_?" the brutal faced man said, the last word coming out like an insult.

"Oh, I'm much older than you. In any sense it should be me calling you boy, not the other way around."

The death eaters tried to digest this information.

"You lie!" Amycus pointed a finger at the boy, who shrugged.

"Whatever you want to believe."

"What are you doing here?" Snape hissed.

"Well I was going to tell Dumbledore about the death eaters, but there is obviously no need to do that." Arthur said; his voice laced with sarcasm.

His green eyes landed on the headmaster in the corner. His expression became one of pity.

He strode forward, not caring about the spells that hit him, not even flinching when Greyback bit him.

Arthur stood before the headmaster, and Harry saw something in his eyes that he had never seen before. It was a cross between understanding, sympathy and pity, as well as strength and authority.

Blue eyes met green. Albus gave a slight nod, his head inclining slightly.

With a glance to where Harry was lying underneath the cloak, Arthur held his wand out, pointing it at the headmaster.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Arthur muttered so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear it. Dumbledore nodded again, his eyes never leaving Arthur's.

Then Arthur uttered the words that shattered Harry's trust.

"Avada Kedavra."

A jet of green light shot from the end of Arthur's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry's scream of horror never left him; silent and unmoving, he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air. For a split second he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backwards, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

**A/N: OHHH SNAP**

**I'm not going to say very much, I'm just going to sit back and wait for the messages to come in.**

**Reviews make me happy and update faster!**

**Some of this belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me. You can probably tell which parts :'(**

**See you soon!**

**^J^**


	18. Chapter 18 - What the Frick England

**A/N: Hi…?**

**Okay, I've had a really busy week. Stuff kept popping up. But I'm updating now, 'kay?**

**The reviews… OVER TWO HUNDRED! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I cannot express my gratitude in words!**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I own Hetalia and Harry Potter. *gun gets pointed at head* Okay, I was joking. I really don't own them. They belong to their respective owners.**

_Previously on Hogwarts and Hetalia_

_There was like, this totally shocking cliff-hanger! Guess what, England totally killed Dumbledore! IKR, __**big **__shocker! Harry was like, totally trying to scream but he couldn't 'cause he was under the body bind curse, remember? So he totally had to watch as a person he trusted like killed the man he totally looked up to. Bummer, right? And then Dumbledore totally fell off the tower. He looked so much like a doll! It was totes hilarious. But then it like wasn't because he was dying, and that is totally not funny. You, like, shouldn't laugh at people dying. It's totally not respectful to them. But anyway, England like, totally killed Dumbledore. That's like, all you really need to know._

Chapter 18

The trust Harry had previously had in the blond boy was immediately shattered. His world crashed down around him. It couldn't be; this couldn't have happened. Arthur would never-

But he did.

Arthur Kirkland killed Albus Dumbledore.

The Death Eaters stared in shock at the boy, whose wand was still held out in front of him, pointed at the spot where Dumbledore used to be. No guilt crossed his face; no tears fell from his eyes. He kept his stare on the sky, eyes cold.

"Kirkland…" Snape started, words failing him.

Harry found himself able to move again, yet he stayed still, watching the events unfold.

Arthur turned around and began to walk out of the tower. He swept past the death eaters, who just watched him go. With one last look to Harry, the Brit left the tower. The Death Eaters looked at each other for a second before following the teen. Whoever had done it, Dumbledore had still been killed.

And that was all that mattered in the end.

Just as the last Death Eater was leaving, Harry stood up, the cloak falling to his feet. Snatching it up, he brought out his wand and pointed it at the brutal-faced man.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The man fell on his face, his limbs locked in a permanent position. He had barely hit the floor before Harry was clambering over him and dashing off down the staircase.

His mind raced. If he could just get to Arthur and get him to Dumbledore… the two things were linked… It could somehow be reversed if the two were together… Dumbledore could not be…

He couldn't be dead.

He came to rest in the entrance hall. Half the ceiling seemed to have collapsed in on itself and rubble was lying everywhere. It was full of dust, and there was fighting everywhere. Before he could figure out who was fighting who, he saw Arthur making his way up the stairs. He was running.

'_Probably away from the scene of the crime.'_ Harry thought with malice before running after the British boy.

He ducked spells as he rushed towards the staircase. With a cry of '_Petrificus Totalus!_' Greyback fell on the floor, stiff like a waxwork. But still Harry did not stop. He carried on through the fray, leaping over bodies and bits of rubble.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Feliciano cowering behind Ludwig, who stood his ground despite the beams of light flying everywhere. He saw Yao dashing over, telling them to run; they chose not to get into this fight-

Then Yao was hit in the back with a jet of green light and fell face forward on the ground.

Harry gulped before running on. He didn't know the Chinese boy that well, but he was still an acquaintance. And to see someone he knew die like that…

His thoughts came back to Dumbledore. He relived the moments in his mind; the once proud headmaster suspended under the dark mark before falling, limp like a doll-

He pushed on. He needed to find Arthur. He needed to avenge Dumbledore.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

Arthur ran. He knew that was what Dumbledore had wanted. The man knew he was dying, and wanted it to be painless.

But Harry wouldn't know that. All Harry saw was one of his classmates murdering their headmaster in cold blood. Now the boy was out for him. And that's why he was running.

The Brit was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice where he was going. He only noticed when he ran straight into a body and fell to the floor.

He looked up and saw familiar blue eyes glinting behind a pair of old glasses.

"Whoa, Iggy! Watch where you're going there!"

"Alfred? Are you alright?"

The American grinned.

"Why wouldn't I be? The hero and his sidekicks are always fine!"

The Brit stood up, shooting Alfred a confused look.

"Sidekicks?"

"I think he means us Angleterre."

Sure enough, behind Alfred were the familiar faces of Francis, Kiku, Ivan, Matthew and, strangely enough, Antonio and Lovino. All of them looked slightly worse for wear with torn clothes and scratches on their face, but other than that they were fine. He wasn't even going to ask why Spain and Romano were here.

"Arthur-san, are _you _alright?" Kiku asked. His hair was messy and blood dripped from his katana.

"I'm fine Kiku, thanks for asking. Look, we really should get going."

"Why? There aren't any Death Eaters around." Matthew said, although it came out as a whisper.

"Harry's after me."

"Why?" The question was asked again, this time by Francis.

"Because-"

"BECAUSE HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!"

Arthur spun round to see Harry standing behind him. The boy was panting slightly, his wand pointing at the Brit. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"He killed Dumbledore." Harry repeated quietly.

"He was dying."

"That doesn't change the fact that _you killed Dumbledore_!"

"Harry, listen to me."

"No! I'm not going to listen to the bastard who killed a great man!"

The others watched on as the dark haired teen raised his wand and flicked it about.

"_Cruci-_"

"Ah, we can't have you doing that now, can we?" Arthur smirked, green eyes shining with malice.

Harry was frozen, unable to move. He wanted to cause as much pain as possible to Arthur. He wanted to make the boy scream in agony, write in pain. He wanted to see the boy _die_ for what he did to Dumbledore. But he was frozen, and he hadn't seen the Brit move his wand or mutter any words.

"You wouldn't want to harm your country now, would you? No, that would be _very _unfortunate."

"Iggy?" Alfred asked. "What are you doing?"

"Just showing the boy that he shouldn't do that to anyone, let alone his own country."

Now, Francis knew what was going on. He knew why the Brit's personality had done a sudden U-turn.

"Angleterre, I think you should calm down."

"Francis is right amigo. There is no sea around here to sail." Antonio added, catching on to the problem.

"No… sea…?"

"What the fuck did the tomato bastard just say? Are you fucking deaf?"

"No. I'm not." Arthur, now back to normal, turned to a still frozen Harry.

"Don't ever use those curses on anyone. They're unforgivable for a reason. And don't worry, I'll let you free in a bit."

"What about Yao-Yao, little Feli and Luddy? They are alright, da?"

"I'm going to go find out."

"I'll go too, because I'm the hero!"

Alfred and Matthew took off down the stairs, one of them singing the American national anthem at the top of his voice.

Everyone sighed.

"We should get going." Francis said, gesturing to where the two North American nations had gone. "Arthur cannot fight, it would tear him apart. He needs to get out as quickly as possible."

"I'll get him out." Spain announced.

"I'm not letting you go alone, bastard."

Kiku looked anxiously down the corridor.

"Let's go."

With one last look at the still stuck Harry, Arthur ran down the corridor, the others following quickly behind.

The dark haired teen was stuck there for five minutes before he felt Arthur's grip on him loosen. As soon as this happened, he set off in the same direction as the blond teen. He was determined to catch him.

He found himself outside the castle, near the herbology greenhouses. In the distance, he could see Hagrid's hut set ablaze, burning with a strange ferocity.

'_I bet it was Arthur. I wouldn't put it past him._'

The rational part of Harry's brain said 'Arthur would never do such a thing!' The rational part, however, was drowned out by the part of his brain that declared 'REVENGE' in large black letters.

He sprinted down to the hut. No one was trying to put out the flames. No one was around. Arthur had gotten away.

"You… YOU COWARD!" Harry shouted. "COME AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

There was no reply. He knew there wouldn't be.

He was just beginning to wonder where Hagrid was in all this mess of fire when the man came stumbling out the ruins of his house, Fang across his back and beard smoking.

"Yer alright 'Arry?"

"I should be asking you that." He grinned despite all that had happened. "We should put out your house. The charms _Aguamenti._"

"I knew t'was summat like that."

The two mumbled the words and soon the house had been put out. All that was left was smouldering ruins.

"S'not too bad." Hagrid started, looking at what was left of his hut. "Nuthin' Dumbledore can't fix."

The pain in Harry's chest grew at the sound of that name, and the memories that came with it.

"Dumbledore's dead, Hagrid."

"Dumbledore wha, Harry?"

"He's dead. Arthur Kirkland killed him..."

"Don' say that," said Hagrid roughly. "Arthur Kirkland kill Dumbledore - don' be stupid, Harry. He's a nice bloke, tha' kid. Wha's made yeh say tha'?"

"I saw it happen."

"Yeh couldn' have."

"I saw it, Hagrid. With my own two eyes."

"Are yeh sure?"

"I'm sure! I'll show you the body! Come on!"

The younger of the two set up the hill. The half-giant stared in disbelief before following. It wouldn't hurt to see what Harry was talking about, would it? He must have gotten hit with a jinx and must be still feeling the side effects.

The front doors of Hogwarts stood open, light flooding out of them and onto the grass below the tower. People were beginning to creep down, eyes searching for traces of the death eaters. Harry's eyes were staring at the foot of the tallest tower. He just stared at the place he thought Dumbledore's body should lie. People were beginning to head towards the spot.

"What're they all lookin' at?" said Hagrid, as he and Harry approached the castle front. "Wha's that lyin' on the grass? See it, Harry? Right at the foot of the tower? Under where the Mark . . . Blimey . . . yeh don' think someone got thrown - ?"

Harry wandered aimlessly through the crowd, which parted before him. He didn't know what he expected to see, but the sight of Dumbledore lying there shocked him to the bone. Now he knew that he really was dead, he wasn't dreaming. He had known there was no hope from the moment that the full Body-Bind Curse Dumbledore had placed upon him lifted, known that it could have happened only because its caster was dead, but there was still no preparation for seeing him here. The greatest wizard Harry had ever, or would ever, meet, lying spread-eagled on the ground, limbs akimbo.

Never again would Dumbledore help him. Never again would he smile at him, never again would those blue eyes twinkle from behind those famous half-moon spectacles.

Dumbledore was dead, killed by Arthur Kirkland. That was something Harry would never forget, and he would never forgive the boy for what he had done.

Harry would get his revenge, somehow.

He heard Fang's howl in the background, but didn't register it. No, he was too busy weeping. Weeping for the once great man that now lay dead and bloodied on the earth.

He let the tears fall.

**A/N: I'M DONE.**

**I was wondering, do you guys think I should carry on and do the seventh book, or should I just end it where the sixth book ends? I was thinking about carrying on, but I will only do so if people want me to.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Where have the nations gone? What will happen next?**

**Remember to R&R, and see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Old Dude's Funeral

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I was held hostage at my friend's house all weekend. But here it is; chapter nineteen.**

**And after a lot of people shouting at me via review, I have decided to continue on into the seventh book. I hope you're all happy!**

**Also… guys… this story… is the twelfth most reviewed Harry Potter and Hetalia crossover story! Thank you all for your kind reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Even after all this time, I still don't own them.**

_Previously on Hogwarts and Hetalia_

_If you really need reminding, England killed Dumbledore and Harry is pissed._

Chapter 19

The day of the funeral was a beautiful day. Not a cloud covered the azure sky. Birds tweeted overhead.

The great hall was surprisingly sombre. Everyone was wearing their dress robes. No one was rally talking, the only sounds of conversation muted whispers.

Harry glanced towards the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle looked lonely without Malfoy sitting between them, telling them what to do. He noticed that Francis and Ivan had also gone. It was the same with Kiku at the Ravenclaw table (He briefly thought about Yao, the Ravenclaw boy that had been shot in the back, but quickly repressed it), Matthew and Feliciano with the Hufflepuffs and Alfred and Ludwig at the Gryffindor table. That wasn't surprising; a few parents had taken their children away from Hogwarts.

Of course,_ he_ wasn't here. He would have run the first chance he got, away from the accusations.

No one believed Harry when he said Arthur had killed their headmaster. Ron and Hermione smiled and nodded, but he could see that they didn't believe him. The teachers did the same. He could hear them talking about him behind his back, saying he had gone mad with grief, hit by a spell and been mentally damaged-

He hadn't. He had been there when it happened. He saw it with his own two eyes.

His hand grasped the fake horcrux around his neck. He had taken to wearing it, to remind him of what happened that night.

Speaking of that night… didn't he see Antonio and Lovino behind the others when he found Arthur and was frozen by him? Why were they there? What did Arthur mean by saying he was Harry's country? Had Arthur gone mad too?

He was alerted to the fact that people were leaving the great hall by a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ginny smiling down at him. People were starting to get up and walk out the door. Hermione and Ron stood up, and the four of them walked out into the fresh air.

They were led down the stone steps and towards the lake. It was there that the funeral of Albus Dumbledore would be held.

Hundreds of chairs had been set up into rows. There was a gap that divided them in two, creating a path towards the body of the greatest man he had ever met.

An extraordinary assortment of people had already taken their seats in about half of the chairs. They were all dressed differently, all of different ages, shapes and sizes. He recognised some like Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Mad-eye Moody, Madame Malkin, Matthew, Alfred, Kiku, Ivan, Francis-

What?

There they were, the eight transfer students, all sat in a row. But there was something different about them, something Harry couldn't quite put his finger on-

They were all older.

Alfred and Matthew now looked about nineteen, Francis, Kiku, Ivan, Ludwig and Feliciano all looked in their early twenties and Yao looked in his late twenties.

Wait, Yao? He was still alive? But he saw him shot in the back, he saw him fall with his own eyes!

'_Maybe I am going mad._' He thought, taking his seat next to Ron.

After everyone was seated, a tufty haired little old man stood in front of Dumbledore's body and gave a speech. Harry wasn't really listening. Odd words floated back to him, such as 'nobility of spirit' 'greatness of heart'… It didn't mean very much. That was not the Dumbledore that he had known.

The old man finished speaking and went back to his seat. Harry expected someone to get up, like the Minister or someone else the Headmaster had known. But the person that got up and made a speech shocked Harry.

Arthur Kirkland got up and made his way towards the podium.

Harry couldn't move. He knew he should, he should get up and kill him right there, but he couldn't. It was like someone was keeping him trapped to his seat.

Arthur, like everyone else, appeared to have aged. He looked about twenty three, and there was a small scar on his chin that hadn't been there when he had last seen him. But he was there, right in front of Harry, and he couldn't do anything about it.

His friends were giving him concerned looks, like he was about to start something. He wanted to, oh God did Harry want to, but he was physically unable.

Arthur started his speech.

"I have worked with Dumbledore for many years now…"

He couldn't listen. Just hearing his voice was making his blood boil. The murderer of Dumbledore was right in front of him, and he had to sit here and listen to his voice! And he had the audacity to come here in the first place!

"He was a great and noble man, and will be sorely missed by all."

'_Bullshit. You won't miss him. If you did, then you wouldn't have killed him.'_

The murderer sat down, and Harry expected the Minister to get up this time. But instead, the body burst into flames. People shrieked as the flames rose higher and higher, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled into the air, making weird shapes. Then the fire vanished, and in its place was a white marble tomb.

People began to get to their feet and the buzz of conversation grew louder. Harry saw the transfers (No, they weren't that any more, but he wasn't sure _what _they were) get up and make their way to the tomb. Alfred put his hand on his heart, snapped his feet together and saluted. Kiku's salute was slightly different, with one hand curled up into a fist and placed above his heart and the left in the same position behind his back. Harry half wondered if that was how Japanese people saluted before his thoughts stopped dead in their tracks.

Arthur was in front of him. The bastard was dressed in a black muggle suit (what was with that anyway?) and even had the nerve to smile.

Again, he found himself unable to move.

"I'm sorry Harry." Arthur started. "I really am. I know you blame me for his death, but listen to me. He wanted to die. He was dying, that cursed ring made sure of it. He had made a deal with Snape, who was going to do the deed, but I got there first. Don't get caught up in revenge, alright? There's no way you'd ever kill me, anyway. Goodbye, we might meet again."

The Brit then turned and walked away, back to the other transfers. Harry saw him mutter a few words the Ludwig, who nodded in response.

Alfred looked him in the eye and saluted, this time without the hand on heart. Matthew gave him a sweet smile before turning away. Ivan too smiled, but his was more disturbing and creepy. Yao nodded, Kiku did that strange Japanese salute again, Francis winked, Ludwig gave a slight shake of his head and Feliciano gave him a small smile. They all walked away into the forest, and Harry heard a quiet crack.

Most people wouldn't have known what that was all about, but Harry knew.

This was their way of saying goodbye.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

"So…" Barak Obama leaned forward in his chair. "How was your year?"

"Eventful." Alfred sighed, putting his feet up on the desk. Barak pushed them off before asking;

"Would you go back again next year?"

Alfred thought about it for a second.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**THE END**

**A/N: Kidding, kidding. But this is the end of book six. Next chapter might take a while, as I will have to think of some way to do the next book with the hetalia characters, as it is mostly just the golden trio travelling.**

**I have decided that the 250****th**** reviewer gets a one shot. Can be any character or pairing, but you have to give me the setting. Can be AU. If it is you, I will PM you and you can tell me what you want. (Has to be hetalia, okay?)**

**I will see you in the seventh book! Please review if you want that one shot!**

arHarry


	20. Chapter 20 - OMG DEATH EATERS

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'VE HAD SO MUCH TIME TO WRITE THIS, BUT I'M SUCH A LAZY PERSON I HAVEN'T STARTED UNTIL NOW! SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! We got well over 250! **

**Also, I forgot to mention a few things last chapter. The small scar on Arthur's chin that wasn't there before was because of all the attacks that have been going on in the wizarding world. And Japan's salute wasn't an actual salute. It was the attack on titan salute. Which I guess is kind of an actual salute, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I am a mere British schoolgirl. Do you really think that I would own Hetalia and Harry Potter? If you do, you are absolutely RIGHT!**

**I wish. Don't own, and never will.**

Chapter 20

"_Severus… you have failed me…"_

"_I am sorry my Lord. I was going to kill him, but the Kirkland brat got there first."_

"_Kirkland, you say? Interesting… Severus, you are one of my most loyal followers, correct?"_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"_And you will do anything I ask of you, correct?"_

"_Yes, my Lord. What is it that you need me to do?"_

"_I need you… to kill Arthur Kirkland…"_

England was content. For once, his house was quiet, and he could just sit down and have a nice cup of tea.

He sat at the kitchen table, newspaper open at a random page. Half a chocolate digestive laid by a steaming mug of tea. England brought the mug to his lips, and sighed as the liquid ran down his throat.

Yes. Life was good.

That thought died as he heard a crash. The former empire sighed, before standing up. It was probably just America coming to bother him. The young nation did that a lot, and never seemed to tire of England's frustration at him.

He drained the mug before setting it down and putting the kettle on. He would need the extra tea if America was around.

Unfortunately for him, it was that moment that the unknown person decided to shoot a spell at him.

"Avada Kedavra."

England heard the incantation, and ducked just before it hit him. He drew his wand and spun round pointing it at the assailant.

The man's face was hidden by a hood and mask combination. He was wearing a dark cloak, and the only skin that was showing was his right hand, which was pointing at the Brit, wand clutched in pale fingers.

The man muttered another incantation, and England dove to avoid the spell. Before he could fire a spell back, the man was already shooting beams of light at him. The nation could barely avoid them all.

The man seemed to tire a bit, and England took that chance.

"Stupefy!"

The man flicked his wand, and the spell bounced off an invisible shield. But England was up, and could now fight back.

Beams of light flew through the kitchen. Neither man let up their offence, each determined to battle to the end.

"Hey Iggy, where are you? I can't find you anywhere!"

England cursed under his breath. Trust America to arrive at this time. But still he carried on, shooting a spell at his assailant.

America could be heard shouting about the house.

"Are you in the restroom? Nope, you're not. Are you in the dining room? No. Are you in the kitch- whoa!"

England glanced at the doorway, where America was now stood. The nation was standing there, a look of shock on his face. The Brit gave a curt nod before taking up a defensive position. The man hadn't fired back yet, and he wasn't going to take any chances.

America took in the scene before him. Iggy was battling this dude decked all in black, in his kitchen. He was having a mega awesome battle. In. His. Kitchen.

The man was firing spells at England, and England seemed to be holding on. But America wasn't so sure. He could see the sweat on his former brother's forehead. Iggy was tiring, and needed help soon.

Slowly, Alfred reached for his back pocket where his wand was stored. Yew, thirteen inches with a dragon heartstring core. Ollivander had said it was quite powerful.

The American's fingers grasped the wand. He carefully raised it so it was held out in front of him. The Death Eater (that was what he was, right? A Death Eater, just like the one's he had battled back then, in the room of requirement.) was none the wiser, still battling with England. Alfred pointed the wand at the man, and carefully whispered the incantation.

"Petrificus Totalus."

The spell shot out of his wand, and before the man could dodge, he was hit face on. He froze, and fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

England sighed before collapsing to the ground, panting. Alfred ran over.

"Are you alright?" He asked, checking the nation over for injuries. England batted his hand away.

"I'm fine, Alfred. It just took a lot out of me. I haven't battled like that for years. You should be concentrating on who is behind that mask."

Alfred nodded, moving to crouch next to the unknown man. He smiled slightly.

"Let's see who you really are." The American pulled of the mask in a flourish, and gasped at the face behind it.

"OLD MAN WITHERS!? THE CREEPY JANITOR?!"

"Alfred! Who is it really? Tell me, or I'll tell Matthew about that time you went to his home country!"

"That's blackmail!"

"I'll do it! Don't doubt me!"

"Fine then, Mr Mafia boss! I don't know who it is! Some random dude with a big nose!"

"What?" England leapt up and ran to where Alfred was. Sure enough, a man with a rather large nose was lying there, face frozen in shock.

"Interesting." The Brit muttered.

"But why would Voldeywart send one of his goons to kill you?" Alfred wondered, looking at the mess that was once a kitchen.

"It's _Voldemort._ And I honestly don't know. I used to be quite powerful in the ministry, back when the first war happened, but I haven't visited the ministry for years now. I doubt the new minister even knows I- _oh_."

"What? Do you know why?"

England continued to stare at the man with a big nose.

"Alfred, call Germany. We need a world meeting, _now._ Tell him everyone, yes, everyone, must attend."

"But-"

"No buts. Tell him my place, tomorrow." He looked at where Alfred was still standing, mouth open. "Don't just stand there! Go call him!"

The American rushed off to the living room, where the phone was. England was left alone with the Death Eater.

"I see now. I see why you're trying to kill me." He muttered to himself. "I understand. But first, _Obliviate_."

The man's face became more relaxed, and his eyes closed slightly. With a flick of England's wrist, the man was levitating, and the nation dumped him unceremoniously by the post box down the street.

When Arthur returned, Alfred had just hung up the phone.

"He said it's alright, and to see you tomorrow." The American told him.

"Thanks Alfred." England smiled. "Could you get rid of the spell now? I think that poor man's had enough."

"Poor man? Iggy, he's a Death Eater!"

"Not any more. I erased his memory."

"Like you did with Potter?"

"Exactly like with Potter." He sighed. "I suppose it would be too much to ask you to go home. So, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Ew, no! Tea is for the British! I'll have coffee!"

"I can't believe Germany called us here on such short notice!"

"Why would he do that? There's normally a two week warning before these things!"

"I thought he would know that!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

All the nations looked at Germany, who was stood at the head of the table. When he saw that he had their attention, he nodded at England. The Brit stood up, and made his way to where Germany stood.

"I know you're all annoyed," he started, "but there is a good reason for this. Germany called you here on my behalf."

"So it's your fault!" Turkey shouted.

"How about you shut your gob and let me explain?" Arthur shouted, effectively silencing the protests. "Now, I have a good reason. Yesterday, I was attacked in my home. America witnessed the attack, and helped me stop it. But that's not why I called you here. I called you here, because the person who sent the attacker," England paused for a second before continuing, "knows who we are."

"What do you mean?" Austria asked. "Do you mean he knows who we are in the government, or-"

"No." England cut off the Austrian, who huffed slightly. "He knows what we are. Voldemort knows we are nations."

**A/N: Yo man, this be the end of the chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review, maybe we can get the three hundred! That would be super mega foxy awesome!**

**EDIT: DEATH EATER IS NOT SNAPE, I REPEAT, DEATH EATER IS NOT SNAPE**


	21. Chapter 21- Gotta Destroy 'Em All

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry there's been a bit of a wait. I started school again last week, so we're going back to the normal updating schedule. There should now be updates every Sunday, unless I have something on or I have too much homework. This year I'm starting my GCSEs, so there's a lot of work involved. This means more homework, more revision, and less time for writing fanfiction and going on tumblr. But I **_**should**_** still have enough time to update once a week.**

**Can I just tell you how many reviews this story has gotten with twenty chapters? TWO HUNDRED AND NINETY EIGHT, THAT'S HOW MANY! Thanks for all your kind reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I totally own a Japanese manga/anime and a world famous book series.**

**Also, sorry. I did little squiggly things instead of the usual :::: last chapter, and they didn't show up. I think it's fairly obvious where they should be.**

Chapter 21

There was a stunned silence. No one moved a muscle. Then, the meaning of England's statement sunk in.

"HE WHAT?"

England sighed.

"I told you, Voldemort knows we are nations."

"B-but, how?" Germany spluttered.

"Well, it's a rather long story…"

"Just tell us already, stupid ass!"

The Island nation groaned, but began his story.

"About fifty or so years ago, there was a boy called Tom Riddle. This boy was an orphan; his mother died giving birth to him and his father ran away before he was born. He was also a wizard, although his mother a squib and his father a muggle. He went to Hogwarts when he was eleven, like all magical children. There, he gained friends," he scoffed, "although they were more like followers. Tom never really had friends.

As he grew, Tom learned more and more. He was obsessed with becoming immortal. He found out what a horcrux was through one of the school teachers, and it was from then on that he became determined to create his own. But they could not just be-"

"Erm, Mr England? I have a question!" Italy piped up.

"What is it Italy?"

"What's a horcrux?"

England paused, thinking over his answer.

"A horcrux," he began, "is the word used for an object that a person has hidden their soul in. You split your soul by killing someone, and hide it in an object. So then even if your body dies, your soul will live on."

Green eyes scanned the room. There were many disgusted looks. Italy Veneziano had a look of disgust upon his face, and looked close to tears.

"As I was saying," he continued as if there had never been an interruption, "Tom created seven horcruxes, and hid them in objects. He then rose to power, with his school friends becoming the first Death eaters. He found and killed his own father and his own grandparents. Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort.

I think you know it from there. What this has to do with him knowing about us, well, I have personal experience with him. I was once very powerful within the ministry of magic. The Minister always looked to me for help, and I would answer to the best of my ability. When Tom rose to power, he had spies within the ministry. These spies knew I was influential, and very powerful." He chuckled slightly. "Let's just say I was given the extreme honour of being killed by Lord Voldemort himself."

"When I awoke, the war was over and the Potter's were dead. Voldemort had tortured me so much, caused me so much pain, that I was in a coma for months. That was why Scotland, Wales and the Irelands covered for me at meetings."

A few countries seemed to remember this, and it was evident on their faces. Others, however, were sitting with confused looks.

"Voldemort must have heard that I killed Dumbledore, and remembered my name. He's a clever man; he must have heard the rumours going round and put two and two together."

"Hey, Iggy! I have a question!"

England's hand twitched slightly. It was so tempting to put it to his face, but he resisted the urge for now.

"What is it America?"

"If you're like a super powerful wizard, as well as being a country, why didn't you just kill Voldemort then and there?"

"That's actually a surprisingly good question America. Well done for not being as stupid as you usually are."

This was met with a pause, then a loud 'HEY!'

"But to answer your question, no, I could not. He took me by surprise, and there were too many Death Eaters there for me to overpower them all. And even _I _can't kill Voldemort right now. I could kill him, but only once the horcruxes have been destroyed."

For the second time that day, there was a stunned silence. England bowed his head slightly, then returned to his seat.

Germany was one of the first to recover, and thus took charge.

"So, we need to think of a way to kill Voldemort."

"We all know how to kill him," France sighed, "Destroy all the horcruxes."

"Yes, frog, I totally hadn't thought of that one." The Brit rolled his eyes.

"Do you know where they are?" Iceland asked curiously.

"Of course I bloody know where they are!" England snapped. "Do you think that I didn't know? I know everything about this country, every thought of every citizen, and you're suggesting that I don't know where seven of the world's most powerful magic objects are? I _know _where they are, I just can't _say _where they are."

"Why not?" Spain wondered.

"For the same reason I couldn't fight in the battle at Hogwarts." He was met with confused looks. "I can't fight because it was between one side of me and another side of me. If I fought, it would tear me apart. I can't tell you where the horcruxes are, because if I did, I would be aiding one side. I would literally be ripped in half if I did."

There was a chorus of 'ahh's.

"Now, I can't fight. I can't find or tell you where the horcruxes are. But you can."

Silence.

"So, what you're saying is you want us to find the horcruxes, destroy them all and kill Voldemort?" America asked.

"I just want you to destroy them. You can't kill Voldemort."

"But why not? Iggy, I wanna kill the evil dark wizard! Then I'll be a true hero!"

"For once I agree with America. I want to pound Voldemort into dust."

"Shut up America, Russia! It's not up to you who kills Voldemort! It has to be Harry Potter! The prophecy says it must be Harry Potter! It can't be anyone else! You can help but you must certainly not kill! Besides," he added as an afterthought, "you're already a hero. You fought at that battle. If that doesn't make you a hero, I don't know what does." America beamed.

"So… am I getting this right?" Japan pondered. "You want us to destroy seven horcruxes to stop Voldemort rising to power?"

"Exactly. And, I was kind of lying when I said there were seven. You can only destroy five."

"Five? Ve~ I thought there were seven!

"There are seven. Or rather, were seven. One of them has been destroyed, and one… well, that must be destroyed by Harry himself." England smirked slightly. "Right then, who's in?"

"Me! Me! Oh, pick me!"

"I would like to do some destroying. Destroying is fun, da?"

"I'll help, even though it is England."

"I can try."

"Ve~ I'll do it too!"

"I suppose I'd better look after Italy…"

"Hey, Veneziano, don't say that! Now I have to help too! Bastard…"

"If Roma is going, then I will go too!"

"Aiyah… you British cannot take care of yourselves."

"I will fight with samurai's honour."

"I might as well make the most of the time I have left. And besides, I've gotta look out for my little brother."

"Big Brother, I want to help too!"

"No way in hell Lilli. Not without me."

"I will help brother Russia, and then he cannot refuse my marriage!"

In the end, fourteen nations signed up for Mission Retrieve And Destroy All Horcruxes Except Two (MRADAHET for short). These were America, Russia, France, Canada, North Italy, Germany, South Italy, Spain, China, Japan, Prussia, Liechtenstein, Switzerland and Belarus. Why half of them signed up, England never would know. He was sure at least half of the countries in MRADAHET hated him.

Oh well. It's not like he was complaining.

MRADAHET was divided into four groups. Group one was research. Research's job was to research what the horcrux would be, and find out where it was hidden. Research consisted of Canada, Spain and China.

Group two was Scout, and consisted of Liechtenstein, Switzerland and both the Italies. Scout's job was to scout the area where they thought the horcrux was, and see if there were any obstacles, and, probably most importantly, see if the horcrux was actually there.

Group three was Retrieval. Now, Retrieval had a pretty important job. It was, as the name suggests, to retrieve the horcrux. Preferably without causing a major disaster, or getting killed. Retrieval was made up of Germany, Prussia, America and France.

Last, but not least, there was Destruction. Destruction had the task of actually destroying the horcrux. A pretty important job, and it was in the hands of Russia, Belarus and Japan.

All of this was decided in one world meeting, which was time well spent for the nations, seeing as they hardly ever got anything done. England said that the horcruxes were probably items quite close to Voldemort, or close to something he cared about. When asked what he would do if he was attacked again, England replied,

"Don't worry; I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

At which point America promptly checked his sleeves for tricks.

**A/N: Whoop whoop guys! That's the end of the chapter!**

**If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me. I'm not some big scary monster that will bite you if you try to talk to me; I'm quite nice (I think)!**

**Can we get to three hundred? I THINK WE CAN! Reviews make me happy, and happiness means more updates!**

**(Also, I promise I'll update Music to My Ears soon. I'm just one gal; I've been having the same problems with that fic as I have this one.)**

**It's goodbye from him, and its goodbye from me. Cheerio!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Ooh Sparkly Diadem Thingy

**A/N: Hello guys and welcome to chapter 22 of Hogwarts and Hetalia!**

**I'm sorry for the late update **** I had so much homework this weekend it was unbelievable. But I'm gonna update now, so don't worry!**

**WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!**

**321 REVIEWS?! (Hahahahaa only just noticed the number now. Hehehe, 321) Whoa, thanks a bunch! I smile every time I get a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these countries and wizards.**

Chapter 22

_**Research**_

"There is literally nothing on horcruxes."

"Aiyah, who would think that finding random items would be this hard?"

"Not me, that's for sure!"

The three members of the research section of MRADAHET were currently sitting in a wizarding library, looking up potential horcruxes. So far, they hadn't had much luck.

Canada was leafing through a book when he suddenly had an idea.

"Erm, England said that they would be important to Tom Riddle and something close to him, right?"

"Right." The other two chorused, giving the nation weird looks.

"Well, he was also an orphan, right?"

"Right."

"If he went to Hogwarts, then wouldn't Hogwarts be important to him?"

"Maaaaaybe."

"So… wouldn't it make sense if the objects that he chose to be horcruxes were something important from each house of Hogwarts?"

"…"

"Oohhhhh." The two said in unison, and Canada face-palmed.

"Yes, it would make sense." China nodded. "It would make a lot of sense actually."

"The more you think about it, the more sense it makes." Spain added.

"You two are not taking the credit for this."

"I wouldn't dream of it." The eastern nation smirked.

"I would never take the credit for something I didn't discover!"

The North American nation sighed.

"Let's just look for things that are important Hogwarts artefacts. England said Voldemort would choose something quite ostentatious, so if we look for things that are important to Hogwarts, then it's more likely that a horcrux is one of them."

The other two nodded and flipped open another book. Canada really had his head screwed on straight today… whoever Canada was.

They sat in silence for a few hours, the only noises the sounds of pages turning and books opening.

"Ooh, ooh, what about this one?"

"Spain, that's a painting of a tiny knight with a tiny horse."

"Oh… Ooh, ooh, what about that one?"

"Antonio… that's the kitchens."

"Oh… Ooh, ooh, how about this!"

China was about to bash his head in, but politely peered over the section of the book that Spain had pointed out.

"Spain, that's… the lost diadem of Ravenclaw."

"That could be it!" The Northern nation pointed at the picture of a beautiful diadem. "It says here that it was lost long ago… China, you were in Ravenclaw, right?"

The Asian nodded in response. "Yes I was. I heard of the legend of the diadem of Ravenclaw."

"What was the ghost of Ravenclaw tower?"

"The Grey lady. Where are you going with this Canada?"

"What I'm saying is that maybe we should ask the Grey lady and see if she knows anything about the diadem!"

The other two's eyes lit up with realisation.

"I'll call the others." Spain brought out his mobile phone and started a call. "Hello? Yes, England? We think we've found one."

_**Scout**_

"Ve~ I hope that the horcrux thingy is here!" North Italy chirped. The four members of the scout section of MRADAHET were currently making their way to Ravenclaw tower. The new school term had started, but right now the students were in lessons. Norway had helped them apparate in, and was currently waiting in the entrance hall.

"Shut your mouth Veneziano! What if someone hears? This is supposed to be a _secret_ mission, remember, dumbass?"

"I'm sorry Romano, I just got super excited to think that we might be helping England with his thingy-"

"Will the both of you just be quiet?" Switzerland hissed. The European nation had pulled out his gun, and was practically curled around his little sister.

"Sorry." The two Italies whispered.

There was a slightly awkward silence as they trekked down the corridor.

"Mr Italy, were you in Ravenclaw?" Liechtenstein asked.

"No, I was in Hufflepuff with what's-his name!"

"And you, Mr Romano?"

"When I was here I mostly just stayed with this bastard here." The Italian replied, jabbing his arm in the direction of his brother, who was smiling happily.

"We were in Hufflepuff too." Lilli commented.

There was silence.

"Does anyone know the way to the Ravenclaw common room!?"

_**~oOo~**_

After getting directions from a very confused painting, the four finally found themselves at the Ravenclaw common room.

"This is it." Liechtenstein said.

"Yup." Her brother agreed.

"How the fuck do we get in?"

"Ooh, didn't the painting say we had to answer a riddle?"

The other three nodded. Switzerland poised his gun and tentatively knocked on the door.

A voice came from… somewhere.

"_Give me food and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?"_

There was silence.

"Anyone know the answer?" Romano questioned. "Anyone at all?"

"A fire." Came a dreamy voice from behind them

"A fire." South Italy repeated, and the door swung open. "Well done… Who said that?"

The four spun round to see Luna Lovegood smiling back.

"If you're looking for the Grey lady, she should be around here somewhere." With that, the girl was gone, walking off back down the corridor.

"Thank you!" Liechtenstein and North Italy waved at the back of her head.

"You're welcome." She replied, and then was gone round a corner.

"Let's just… go." Switzerland muttered, glancing at Romano. The Italian glanced back.

"I agree."

The four entered the Ravenclaw tower. It was deserted; books were left on tables, not a soul moved.

"Now… where's this Grey Lady person?" Muttered the grumpier Italian brother.

"Luna said she'd be around here somewhere!" North Italy mused like no one else had heard the girl say it.

"I think we should split up and look for clues!" Liechtenstein proclaimed.

The other three stared at her.

"Was that a Scooby Doo reference?" Switzerland wondered, voicing the thought that the other they had all been thinking.

"How about I go with my brother, and Mr Italy and his brother?" Liechtenstein said, continuing as if no one had interrupted.

"Yeah! Let's go Romano!" cried North Italy, pulling Romano up the stairs to the dormitories. The Italian's cries could be heard all the way up the stairs.

"Let go of me right now you pasta eating bastard! I swear when I get free you're gonna be in for it! No pasta for a week!"

There was a thump and a cry of pain.

The two European nations just shrugged and went to explore the other half of the common room.

They hadn't gone very far when a voice came from behind them.

"Luna said you had been looking for me."

They spun round to see a lady, all dressed in grey, floating just above the ground. She was quite young, with beautiful features and what would have been porcelain skin.

"Excuse me, are you the Grey Lady?" Liechtenstein asked timidly.

"That is correct."

"We would like to ask you a question, if that's alright with you."

"That is fine."

"Okay… do you know anything about the lost diadem of Ravenclaw?"

"No. Now please leave." The Grey Lady went to drift through a wall.

"Wait!" Switzerland yelled, and the ghost stopped. "We need it because we think it's a horcrux!"

"A horcrux you say? The woman muttered, turning to face them once more.

"We want to destroy it." Liechtenstein stated.

The lady hovered, as if thinking about the answer. A minute later, she met Liechtenstein's azure eyes.

"I will tell you about the diadem."

**A/N: Urgh, I know this is such a crappy update. I had to write really quickly, because I have to be off the computer in about five minute's time (which is as long as it'll take me to upload it). I've had so much homework this past week… I guess this is what happens when you start GCSEs…**

**Urgh.**

**This update sucks.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Please drop a review? It really means a lot to me!**

**I should update on Sunday!**


	23. Chapter 23 - SRNTHFG

**A/N: yes now i do the update**

Chapter 23

_**Scout**_

"I will tell you about the diadem."

The two nations exhaled.

Liechtenstein nodded. "Thank you very much."

The Grey Lady gave a bittersweet smile.

"Long ago, Hogwarts was founded by four powerful wizards. They were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helena Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. The founder of Ravenclaw house was my mother.

One day, I… I…"

"You what?" Asked Switzerland.

"I ran away with the diadem." She replied in a whisper. "I sought to become cleverer than my mother, more important than her. I stole the diadem and ran away with it. My mother mentioned nothing of it to the other founders, simply saying that she had lost it.

Then she fell ill. She wanted to see me one last time before she died. She sent the Bloody Baron, a man who loved me, to try and get me to come back."

"The Bloody Baron?" Liechtenstein wondered.

"He is the ghost of Slytherin house. The Baron tracked me to where I was hiding. He asked me to return with him. I refused. He became violent. Furious at my refusal and jealous of my freedom, he stabbed me.

When he saw what he had done, he was overcome with grief. He killed himself with the same knife that had claimed my life."

"And the diadem?" Switzerland persisted.

"It was left where I had hidden it, in a hollow tree trunk in the forest where I was hiding."

Switzerland saw her expression, and came to a realisation.

"This isn't the first time you've told this story, is it?"

"No." She said, voice full of regret. "Tom was charming, flattering and I trusted him. He seemed to sympathize with me. I did not know what he would become…"

Tom… Lord Voldemort. From what England had told them of him, he could have retrieved it at any time before his rise to power.

But where was it now?

Knowing Voldemort… he would have returned it to its rightful place. Or where he _thought_ was its rightful place. Hogwarts castle.

They both reached the same conclusion at the same time. Two pairs of eyes widened, and they turned to look at each other. Switzerland moved his head slightly.

Liechtenstein thanked the ghost. The Grey lady gave a small smile then floated away.

"We need to get the Italies. Let's split up and scour the castle. We're not leaving empty handed."

The little girl nodded. Fortunately for them, they didn't have to call the Italian brothers.

"Goddamn it Veneziano, I thought I told you not to leave a fucking trace that we'd been there!"

"I'm sorry Romano! All I did was leave a teensy weensy little mark-"

"You knocked over an ink bottle onto someone's bed sheet, then tripped over a bedside table and crashed into someone's trunk, opening it and getting fucking clothes everywhere!"

The arguing Italians came into view. Romano looked like he was about to strangle his brother.

"You bastards find anything?" Romano asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Ve~ we found nothing!"

"No need to tell them _that, _bastard." South Italy hissed.

"But fratello, I just did tell-"

"We think we know where it is." Switzerland interrupted.

The two stopped arguing and looked in awe at the brother and sister duo.

North Italy opened his eyes. "Really?"

"Really really." The gun-wielding nation clarified.

"Are we going to go find it?" Romano queried.

"You can bet on it."

_**~oOo~**_

The four found themselves outside the Room of Requirement.

"How did England do this again?"

"I honestly have no clue."

"Ve~ didn't he just walk in front of the wall three times, thinking about what he wanted the room to be?"

"…"

"Heeeeeeyyy Romano! Do you think that butterflies think in English or Italian or Butterfly noises?"

"I take back my earlier statement."

"I think they speak in German!"

"Urgh, just open the fucking door already."

Switzerland paced in front of the wall, green eyes closed.

'_I need to find the place where it is hidden. I need to find the place where it is hidden. I need to find the place where it is hidden.'_

There was a grumbling sound, like stone being scraped on stone. He opened his eyes to see an intricate wooden door had appeared where there was just solid stone.

Gun at the ready, Switzerland peered round the door.

The room was full of junk. Old brooms, broken chairs, a wardrobe that looked in need of a good fixing; you name it, it could be found there.

And there, half buried beneath a pile of rubbish, was the shimmer of a sparkling diamond.

The blond nation quickly closed the door.

"Let's get back to Norway. We've found it."

_**Retrieval**_

"SUPER RETRIEVAL NATION TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!" Cried America. "FIGHTING ANY EVIL THEY ARE IGGYS ONLY HOPE! SUPER RETRIEVAL NATION TEAM HYPERFORCE GO! DEFEATING ANY FOES!

GERMANY!" he spun round to face Ludwig, whose palm was currently on his face.

"FRANCE!" he turned to Francis, who flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"PRUSSIA!" The albino gave a thumbs up and a toothy grin.

"NO ONE ELSE IS HERE!" he cried, spinning in a circle. "WHOOPS MY BAD! WAIT- AMERICAAAA!" he pointed to himself. "SUPER RETRIEVAL NATION TEAM HYPERFORCE GO! IF YOU NEED A HERO THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! SUPER RETRIEVAL NATION TEAM HYPERFORCE GO! COME ON WITH US- LETS GO!"

"Are you quite done?" asked Germany.

"Yeah." Alfred muttered, looking downcast at his feet.

"That was an awesome song." Prussia told him, and America perked up.

"Really? I spent two hours perfecting it yesterday!"

"For God's sake can we just get this horcrux and go already!" Ludwig yelled.

"West, don't get your knickers in a twist. We're going, just doing it awesomely."

Finally, after many shouts and arguments, they arrived at the room of requirement. Germany paced angrily in front of the door.

'_I need to find where it is hidden. Dear God, just let me find where it's hidden. Please, I can't put up with this hell for much longer. Just let me find it, and then go. That would be nice, thank you. Oh, by the way, it Ravenclaw's diadem we're looking for. We need to find Ravenclaw's diadem'_

There were crunching sounds. Blue eyes opened to an intricate door.

Before Germany could say 'draw your weapons' Prussia and America had gone in; and France had drawn his sword and was checking his hair in it.

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

_**~oOo~**_

"This room sure is creepy."

"I hope I don't get dust in my hair."

"This is too scary!"

"Dummkopfs."

Prussia's red eyes scanned the room. There was so much stuff; it was going to be hard to find the diadem in here.

Suddenly, a gleam of light caught his eye. Looking closer, he found it to be a sparkly tiara like object. Prussia would bet his diaries that that was the horcrux.

"West! I found it!" He called. Germany turned and ran over.

"We need to be careful." He muttered. "It could be cursed. It could kill you when you try to touch it. Anything could happen, so for the love of God, please be careful-"

Too late.

Prussia had already grabbed it. The pile of rubbish wobbled precariously, making a curious screaming sound.

"AAAHHHHHH!" America screamed. "GET THE SALT! CASTIEL, APPEAR BEFORE ME TO SAVE ME FROM DANGER! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE FUCKING DEAN RIGHT NOW; JUST GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS OVER HERE!"

The other three nations gave him curious looks.

"America, it was just Prussia taking the diadem out of the pile." France told him.

"Well _I _didn't know that, did I? For all I knew, it could have been Lucifer causing the apocalypse!"

Germany turned to his brother. "Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

"Being careful is for nerds, and you're the nerd in this family." Prussia retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's just get out of here."

"Oui, I think someone is coming."

France, Germany and Prussia all raced out of the room at top speed, Prussia clutching the horcrux to his chest. Before he left, America slapped a note onto one of the chairs. Then he was running, leaving the room of requirement horcruxless.

_**Many months later, during the battle of Hogwarts…**_

Harry raced into the room of requirement as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran about the room, searching for the tell-tale glimmer of diamonds.

Suddenly, a bright orange post-it note caught his eye. The boy who lived ran over to the chair and ripped it off. It was written on in a barely legible scrawl. Green eyes, protected by glasses, scanned the note.

'_To Harry Potter._

_You're gonna turn up here eventually, so I figured that I'd save you a lot of trouble. We've taken the horcrux. It wasn't exactly well hidden either. Voldemort really needs to work on his hiding skills. Either that or all of us are secretly Hufflepuffs. Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders, did you know that?_

_Anyway, I'm getting distracted. Basically, we've done you a massive favour and you should be thankful. _

_From Alfred F. Jones.'_

Harry crumpled up the sticky note in his hand. This just further proved this theory that those transfers were taking the horcruxes. They were taking them and hiding the, making sure that the Golden Trio couldn't find them and that Voldemort stayed alive.

Damn transfer kids.

**A/N: yes i update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hetalia, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go and Supernatural.**

**review pwease?**

**extra: i won't be doing the update next Sunday. i'm at a rowing competition down in chester all day. i have to be at school at half five in the morning. fun**


End file.
